Welcome Princess Light Breeze
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: After fixing the mirror, Celestia was once again reunited with her true love Sombra. Now after a year of marriage, Celestia and Sombra are now parents to their daughter, Princess Light Breeze. Join as Light Breeze Grows and embarks on how to controle her powerful magic and what happens when she falls for the son of Sombra's greatest enemy. (DOD Crossover)
1. Prolouge

Celestia yawned as she plopped onto her bed. She had just raised the sun and was still tired. As her eyes drooped a ray of light beamed in her eye. Rubbing her eye she looked to see it was coming from a shattered mirror.

Celestia looked as sorrow and love filled her up. She walked to it and placed the mirror in her hoof. Sighing she whispered,"Always."

Just then Luna burst in and said,"Tia I have something for you!" Celestia quickly turned and released the shattered mirror."Luna! You scared me." Celestia said. "Bring that too." Luna said padding out of her room.

 _Now what in Equestria is my sister up too? And wanting me to bring my mirror?_ Celestia cautiously followed her sister, holding the shattered mirror.

When she stepped into the room there was a drape covering something. She looked around the room and saw Twilight and Luna standing there in excitement.

"Luna, Twilight? What's going on?" Celestia asked. "Princess Celestia," Twilight started,"Remember how two months ago we reformed Sombra back at the Crystal Empire?"

Celestia froze remembering Sombra. _He looks exactly like my Sombra, yet he's not my Sombra._ She said to herself.

"Well we remembered how a few years ago you met with the other world King Sombra and got us to thinking of rebuilding this." Luna used her magic to unveil an almost repaired mirror.

Celestia gasped as she stepped towards it. "We know how much he meant to you. Now all we need to reactivate the mirror is the last piece." Luna said.

Celestia was quiet. Suddenly she turned as she hugged both Twilight and Luna. "Oh thank you so much! This means so much to me!" Celestia cried but then became worried,"But what if he's met another mare? Like the other Radiant Hope. What if he doesn't remember me?" Tears came to her eyes,"What if he's still evil?"

Luna put a hoof on her shoulder,"There's only one way to find out." Celestia turned and let out a deep breath. Using her magic to put in the missing part, the mirror blasted with a bright light then went still.

The mares looked as the mirror stood there in glory. Celestia stepped forward then turned back. "Should I?" As they all nodded their heads Celestia walked through the mirror.

It only took a few short seconds before she found herself on some grass. Celestia looked around the place. She was in the Canterlot gardens as she walked slowly.

Celestia looked over at Canterlot castle. Well if I start anywhere mind as well start there. Celestia flew towards the door where two guards stood. Once they saw her they bowed down in respect.

"Princess Celestia, we did not know you left the castle." the first guard said. Giving a small nod the guards let her through.

Celestia looked around the castle. What looked so much like her castle at the same time it didn't look like hers.

Of course there was a hall with mirrors of Equestria's history but there were some differences about it. In one area showed Trixie as an alicorn, under said the Princess of Humility. On another was Chrysalis spreading love, like Cadence.

But in another showed some that Celestia didn't see while she was here. It showed her and this worlds Celestia fighting each other. The next mirror showed this world's Celestia and Luna becoming good.

Celestia had to bite her lip to not let out a cry as the next mirror showed her watching her Sombra turn evil. As Celestia looked at the next few mirrors they were pretty predictable.

However Celestia's eyes opened wide in surprise. In one of the mirror's it showed Celestia and Luna making peace with...Sombra?

"Celestia! What are you doing here?" Celestia jumped as she turned to see Celestia and Luna. "I-I um, we..." Celestia stuttered.

"Dear sister there's a logical reason for this." Luna said taking Celestia's hoof. "Let's discuss this over tea."

* * *

"...After I put the piece in the mirror, the mirror became accessible again." Celestia said. Celestia and Luna listened to the whole story of what had happened.

"Well I can tell you about the mirror." Luna said,"See about a month ago Sombra had come back again and started a battle was rough and we all got wounded. But during the battle the strangest thing happened. Sombra was about to strike Celestia when he started to glow. He was surrounded by a gold bubble and when it was done it placed Sombra back on the ground."

"Celestia and I were confused, so we cautiously went up to him. He was there motionless and when we got a good look at him it had seemed that the evil was drained out of him. So we took him in and nursed him back to health."

Celestia stood up. "I assume this happened because when you turned your Sombra back to good, it affected Sombra here."

The door then opened as voice came from it,"Luna I am feeling better and would like some tea please."

Everyone turned their heads as Sombra stood there with a bandage wrapped around his foreleg.

Celestia looked into Sombra's eyes as he gazed back into hers. Tapping Celestia's shoulder Luna whispered,"I think it's time to leave these two for some alone time."

"We uh shall go now. You two have some catching up to do." Luna said as the two royal sisters walked out.

Celestia and Sombra stood there in silence. Slowly walking to her, Sombra looked into her hypnotic eyes. Lifting his hoof, he placed it on her cheek.

"Celestia," he uttered,"Is it-is it really you?" A tear formed in her eye as she wrapped her hoof around Sombra's. "Yes, it is."

Sombra used his magic to pull out a small golden scroll. Celestia gasped as she read, Always on it. Celestia pulled out a similar scroll that read the same thing.

The two looked at each other as they said together, "Always."

Celestia could not contain herself no longer as she wrapped her hooves around Sombra's neck causing him to fall back. Sombra smiled as he returned the hug.

Tears flowed from both ponies as they embraced in each other's love. Sombra pulled back as words just started spilling out from him then he expected.

"Celestia how are you? How's your world? I've missed you so much! I never got to tell you how much I love you! I'm never letting you go again! Can we still be together?"

Celestia put a hoof to his lips. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Sombra. There's nothing to worry about our worlds merging again. Everything is in balance. We can answer each other's questions. We have lots of time."

* * *

The two started to laugh as Celestia told the story of Cranky and Matilda's wedding of what a mess it was.

Sombra rested his head on Celestia's head. "Oh my dear, sweet, Celestia, I've missed you so." Celestia inhaled his scent. "I've missed you too."

"What are we going to do now?" Sombra asked. Celestia pulled back,"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to be with you for all eternity but.." he started to drift off. Celestia felt pain,"I know and we can't keep coming back and forth or we might end up like what happened all those years ago."

Sombra looked at her. "I'm going with you." "You're what?!" Celestia asked. "I'm going back with you. I lost you once, you lost me, and I will not lose you again." Sombra said.

Celestia had tears in her eyes,"Do you really mean this? You'll be leaving everything you know and Canterlot." Sombra wiped her tears away. "I mean this. Besides Celestia and Luna can handle it here. I can always come back and visit."

The two looked at each other once more as Sombra then leaned forward and kissed Celestia. Celestia's eyes opened wide but then slowly closed them as she wrapped her hooves around his neck.

Luna cracked opened the door as Celestia tried to look. "What are they doing now?" she asked. "They're kissing!" Luna squealed. "It's great to be good." Smiled Celestia.

* * *

"So this is goodbye?" Luna said. Luna and Celestia stood there as Sombra and Celestia stood next to the portal.

"I'll be back sometimes." Sombra said lifting Luna's chin,"I trust the two of you along with Sir Discord and Chrysalis will take good care of Equestria here."

The two sister nodded as Sombra turned to Celestia. "Ready?" he said holding out his hoof. "Always." Celestia smiled back taking Sombra's hoof.

The two stepped through the portal taking them back to the other world. The two arrived with Luna and Twilight to greet them.

"You're back!" Luna cried. "And you've brought back Sombra." Twilight said. Celestia was puzzled to see the two so calm about this.

"Why do you not seem surprised?" Celestia asked.

"Well we thought this might have happened and to be super careful we've asked our worlds Sombra to go to the other world so it could be in balance." Luna said.

Sombra and Radiant Hope came from behind Twilight and Luna. "Well we're off!" Sombra said going through the portal. "Wish us luck. I can't wait to see the other world!" Radiant Hope said following through.

As they left Sombra said,"Wow, that was weird. Does my mane really look like that?" Everypony laughed as Celestia hugged Sombra. "Your mane is perfectly fine. How about I show you around."

As the two lovers walked out of the room Luna put a spell that locked the mirror up. "We'll open it up when it's needed." she said.

"So what now?" Twilight asked. "What do you mean Twilight Sparkle?" Luna said. "Well with Celestia and Sombra." Twilight replied.

"I'm sure it won't be too long 'till they get married." Luna smiled.

* * *

The news of Sombra and Celestia's wedding was a shock and a joy to every pony. No pony would have thought that Celestia would end up with the reformed Sombra. From another world no doubt.

The room was full of earth ponies, pegusi, and unicorns of all ages. In the front were the families of the main 6. Discord stood as the best man as Twilight stood as the best mare.

Sombra stood there in a blue tux with a white tie. As the music began to play the door opened as Applespike, Zany, and Jewel threw flowers down the aisle.

Everypony stood as Celestia came to view. Sombra's mouth dropped open as he gazed at his soon-to-be wife.

She was in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen on anypony. It was a gold and white dress with ruffles on the bottom. In her mane was a pin of her cutie mark. Her mane was up as she opened her eyes and looked ahead of her.

Discord chuckled as he closed Sombra's mouth. "Don't want to catch anything in your mouth." he said. Sombra got out of the trance as he muttered, "She's so enchanting." "Wait 'till the honeymoon." Discord said.

Celestia walked down the aisle as she approached Luna and Sombra. Taking her place Luna began, "It is with great honor to witness such powerful love between these two ponies, even though they come from two different worlds."

Luna turned to Celestia. "Do you, Princess Celestia, take King Sombra to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness, and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Celestia said looking into Sombra's breath taking eyes.

"And do you, King Sombra, take Princess Celestia to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness, and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do. I most definitely do." Sombra replied gazing at his beloved one.

Luna smiled,"In that case, may I have the rings?"

Twinkle levitated the pillow containing the two rings. Luna used her magic to place a white and gold ring on Celestia's horn and a blue and black on Sombra's.

"Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the.."

Luna was cut short as Sombra pulled Celestia in for a dip before going in for a passionate kiss.

Everypony stomped their hooves in joy for the newly wedded couple. Rainbow Dash quickly raced out as she did a sonic rainboom.

Celestia and Sombra gazed upon the beautiful rainbow as Luna whispered to her sister,"Great job big sister."

Sombra approached their ride as Celestia held her flowers. "Are you ready?" he said opening the door.

"Well let's see who the new bride's going to be." Celestia said. Throwing the bouquet of flowers in the air, all the single mares scrabbled for it.

The flowers sailed the air before it landed in Luna's hooves. Luna looked up from the flowers as she looked to her side. Behind a tree, she could see a faint outline of a pony. Luna blushed as he came to thought.

As Celstia and Sombra started to go off into the sky, in their carriage, Luna called,"I'll take care why'll you're gone sister!"

Waving goodbye Sombra wrapped his arms around his dear sweet Celestia. "I can't believe this is finally happening." he said to her.

"Me too." Celestia said resting her head on his chest. "You will always be my forever always." he said looking down at her. "And you will be my forever always as well." Celestia said.

As the two kissed again, Sombra thought Nothing can be better than this.

* * *

 ** _I know this is a very long prolouge but I wanted to make sure to have everything explained. Oh and SOMBESTIA FOREVER! I love Celestia and Sombra so much._**


	2. The News

Sombra walked into the room to see Celestia still in bed. Sombra smiled as he went over to her.

It had been a whole year since Celestia and Sombra had been married. Life in the palace was pretty simple. When Celestia was asleep after rising the sun, Sombra would take on morning duties. Then Celestia, Luna and sombra would do something together after all the royal duties are done.

Celestia started to stir awake. Opening her eyes Sombra murmured,"Good morning my sweet or should I say afternoon." "Good Morn-" Celestia said before realizing,"Wait, did you say afternoon?"

"Yes, it's already noon." Sombra replied. "Oh my, then I must get up." Celestia said. As she got up she felt herself sway a little. "Woah." she mumbled to herself.

Walking towards the bathroom she caught herself going off to the side for Sombra to catch her in his hooves.

"Celestia, are you feeling alright?" Sombra asked in concern. "Yeah, I just feel a little queasy." Celestia said before clutching her stomach.

"I think I'm going to-" Celestia started before she puked in a bucket Sombra summoned. "Celestia you're not doing so good." Sombra said. Bringing her to her feet Sombra said,"Let's clean you up and we'll see what the doctor says about this."

* * *

"So you've been having morning sickness?" the doctor said. "Yes plus I've been craving some weird foods and I'm sleeping more than enough." Celestia said.

The doctor wrote down everything she had been saying. Sombra sat in a chair waiting patiently to hear if his wife's ok.

"Ok I'm going to go run a few test and I will be back for a diagnosis." with that the doctor went out of the room.

Sombra looked at Celestia. "Oh I do hope you are alright." "i'm sure it's just a bug." Celestia said reassuring Sombra.

Sombra gave a small kiss on Celestia's forehead. The doctor came back in with a smile on his face.

"So doc, what's the news?" Sombra asked. "Well," he started,"Based on what you've told me and running a few tests, I have concluded that you're pregnant!"

Sombra and Celestia just stood there. "I'm sorry, run that by me again?" Sombra said making sure his ears aren't full of fluff.

"Princess Celestia is going to be having a baby in just 8 months." the doctor said,"I'll just be going now so, have a good day."

The two stood there in silence when the doctor left. Then Celestia tackled Sombra with a hug.

"We're going to be parents! I've always wanted to have a child but didn't know if I could sense I'm not as young as Cadence or Twilight!"

"I'm going to be a father?" he said. "Yes! Yes!" Celestia replied. Celestia was taken by surprise when Sombra scooped her up in his hooves.

"This is the best news I've ever got!" Sombra cried. "Wait 'till everypony gets the news." Celestia said.

* * *

"Princess Celestia what's going on? Is everything alright." Twilight asked. The mane six along with Spike and Discord had been called by Celestia.

"For these past few months I havn't been my rightful self." Celestia started. "Yes, you never did explain to me why." Luna replied.

"So to get to the point, I went to the doctors today and told me I'm..."

As everypony leaned forward in suspense as Pinkie cut in,"You're going to be having a foal!"

Celestia and Sombra mouths opened in surprise as everyone else did as well. "H-How did you know?" Sombra asked. "Just a hunch." Pinkie said smiling.

"Wait wait wait. so you are having a foal?" Rainbow asked. "That is so." Sombra answered.

The room was quiet until everypony burst in joy.

"I'm going to be a aunt!" Luna cried out in joy.

"Way to go Sombra." Discord congratulated.

"We can have playdates!" Twilight said.

"A foal that might have Celestia's powers and Sombra's powers?" Spike said. "This should be something." Applejack said.

* * *

 ** _This chapter was inspired by a number of story's I've read, main one probably being Daughter of Discord._**


	3. Welcome Baby Breeze

Celestia watched out as ponies grabbed their loved one and danced to the music. It was the night of the Gala and everypony was having a blast.

You could see through the dress that Celestia was wearing that her belly was swollen from her pregnancy. A hoof tapped her shoulder. Standing behind her was her beloved Sombra.

Holding out his hoof he said,"May I have this dance, my lady?"

The two ponies went out on the dance floor and started getting in the beat of the music. "You know I think you should be in bed resting. Anything could happen to you and the baby." Sombra said pulling her close.

"I'm pregnant, not helpless." Celestia eyed.

"Yes I know that." Sombra chuckled.

Twirling her gracefully in the air Celestia asked. "So what do you think the baby will be like?"

"Well," he started,"I know he or she will be the most handsome or beautiful pony. Sense he or she's coming from you."

Bringing her down Celestia tightened her grip on Sombra. "You're just saying that." she blushed.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sombra said looking into her eyes.

"I still can't believe this is actually happening." Sombra said spinning her slowly. Placing her hoof on her hips she said raising a eyebrow,"What do you mean by that?"

Dipping her he said in a meaningful tone,"That after years of wondering if I would ever see you again or that I would ever become good again. Now after two years of becoming good again, a year of being married to you, and now we're going to have our very own baby," bringing her up from a dip, Sombra moved some hair from Celestia's face and smiled,"I couldn't ask for a better life than the one I'm in now."

"Oh Sombra..."

"Celestia..."

The two leaned in for a passionate kiss. Suddenly something pierced through Celestia's stomach making her pull back quickly. She let out a cry making the music stop and everypony looking in concern.

"Princess what's wrong?" Twilight asked rushing next to her. Sombra held onto Celestia as she cried "It's the baby, I-I think it's coming!" Sombra felt Celestia grip his hoof tight.

"But the doctors here in Canterlot are gone," Sombra panicked,"You can't him or her now!"

"Why don't you tell the baby." Celestia let out another whine as Fluttershy turned to Discord. "Discord," Fluttershy said,"Get the Princess to the Ponyville hospital!"Nodding Discord snapped his fingers making them all appear at the Ponyville hospital.

The nurses were very shocked at the sudden appearance of the Princess. But when they saw what was happening, the nurses went into action and rushed Celestia to the maternity room. Sombra followed when one of the doctor said,"I'm sorry but you'll half to stay here. The Princess is in a serious condition and needs concentration."

As he went away Sombra cried,"But I'm the father!"

* * *

Everyone waited with anticipation, waiting for the new arrival. Sombra paced back and forth around the room. "Darling you must relax. Princess Celestia is doing alright, I'm sure." Rarity assured.

"You think so?" Sombra replied. A cry sounded from the room loud enough to wake up other ponies in PonyVille. "Celestia!" Sombra cried in concern.

"Boy thank goodness I was with you when Screwball and Zany were being born." Discord whispered. "Now's not the time honey." Fluttershy said.

The door opened as Nurse Sweetheart called,"Sombra you can come in." Looking back at his friends Sombra made his way to Celestia.

The room was lightly dimmed as Celestia layed in bed. Sombra went beside her. "Celestia?" Celestia's head went up as she looked at Sombra. "Come look at her Sombra, she's beautiful."

Sombra leaned over to see a baby wrapped in a towel. She had a light gray coat and her mane was flowing just like her mother.

"She's perfect." Sombra said,"A healthy baby unicorn." Celestia let out a laugh. "What's so funny?" Sombra asked. "Well you see Sombra..." before Celestia finished the baby opened her eyes and unraveled the blanket to show wings.

Sombra's eyes widen in shock. The baby girl started letting out baby noises and laughing. "The baby's a _alicorn_!?" Sombra said. "H-How is that possible? And you're not surprised ?"

Celestia giggled,"Well no, you see this happened before when Princess Flurry Heart was born and when Twinkle Sparkle was born."

Sombra shook his head and smiled. "No matter. She's still perfect." Sombra said giving their daughter a kiss. The baby squealed in delight but then started to huff.

Finally she sneezed causing a spark of magic to burst out of her horn and hit a plant, turning it to a butterfly. Another spark lit her horn as she zapped a book, turning it into a orange frog.

The shocked parents looked at her as she giggled. "We're going to half to watch over her magic." Sombra said. "Yes. That we shall." Celestia said snuggling the baby.

"What are we going to call her?" Sombra said tickling her. "I was thinking, Light Breeze." Celestia replied,"Because she is our light that shines in us."

"I think it's perfect." Sombra said. The baby giggled as it sucked its hoof.

Little did they know, somepony was looking from the window. Watching in anger.

* * *

"Where is she? Is it that one or that one? Oooo it's that one." Pinkie guessed. "For the love of Celestia, do we half to go through this every time Pinkie?" Rainbow muttered,"Aren't we a little to _old_ to be acting like this?"

"If you're looking for the Princess baby, she's the one right there at the end." Sweetheart said pointing at a alicorn baby.

"Awww." they all said.

"Her name is Light Breeze." Sombra said. "That's a perfect name." Luna said,"Hello little Light Breeze. It's me your Aunty Luna."

The baby clapped her hooves as she spread out her wings. "We'll half to keep watch of her magic. It's already powerfull." Sombra said.

"It's just like Flurry Heart." Twilight said.

"a baby in the castle is just what we need." Luna said in awe as Sombra nodded in agreement.

* * *

 ** _You can see what Princess Light Breeze looks like on .com and for those of you who are wondering I like to think that this would take place in the Bride of Discord/Daughter of Discord universe (creator of BOD, DOD, &SILOD created by DisneyFanatic2364)_**


	4. Catch the Baby

Having a baby in the castle put everyone up to work harder. Light Breeze is what her parents call an "energetic' filly.

Celestia walked into the baby's room to see Light was missing from her crib. _Where did she go now?_ Celestia worried.

Giggling came from above. Celestia looked as Light Breeze was flying above her mother. "Alright little one. It's time for you to change your diaper." Celestia said flying up to her.

Light giggled as she zipped away from her. Celestia went after as Light Breeze flew for the door.

As they entered the hall Light Breeze zoomed down with Celestia hot on her tail. "You're a fast flyer for your age." Celestia huffed.

Light made a quick turn, catching Celestia off guard. Running into a mirror Celestia moaned. Turning around Celestia looked to see where Light was hiding.

Putting her hooves on the ground she said, "Where are you Light?" Celestia cautiously walked down the hall of mirrors. She looked at the pictures of the mirrors very carefully.

Movement caused Celestia to turn her head. A vase moved and a giggle came from behind it. Celestia smiled as she walked towards it.

"Now I wonder if little Light is hiding here!" Celestia exclaimed. Using her magic to pick up the vase, Light Breeze clapped her hooves in joy before turning around and flying away again.

Sighing Celestia flew after her. "Come on Light," Celestia called, "You need to be changed." Light giggled before bumping into a dark figure.

The figure used her magic to keep ahold of Light, who struggled. Celestia stopped in front of Luna holding Light.

"I think your mother wants you." Luna smiled before handing her to Celestia. Taking Light in her hooves, Celestia smiled, "Thank you sister." "It is my pleasure." Luna said.

Taking Light to the room, she laid her down and used her magic to change her diaper. Light put her hoove in her mouth as she sucked it.

Celestia smiled as she gave her a kiss. "Princess, you are needed in the meeting room." Celestia turned to see one of the guards standing at the door.

"Of course. Thank you." Celestia said. The guard walked away as Sombra came into the room. "I'll watch her while you're gone." he said.

Celestia smiled as she walked to him. Sombra gave a small kiss to Celestia as she left the room.

Sombra levetated Light onto his back. "Let's get you tired out so I can give you a nap." He let out a neigh and galloped around the room.

Light clapped in joy as she bounced up and down on his back. Sombra then grabbed her with his hooves. He threw her up in the air and said,"Ups Adaisy!"

She let out a giggle. "Ups Adaisy." But as Light came down she felt a sneeze. Sneezing Light suddenly teleported herself somewhere.

Sombra gasped. "Light!" He ran out of the room and looked around the hall. "Light where are you?"

Sombra heard giggling coming from outside. Sombra's head turned to look out a window. Light Breeze was in a tree crawling towards a birds next.

Paniking Sombra teleported himself outside. Going upon the tre, he tried his best to balance himself.

Carefully walking towards Light, he said in a calm voice, "Light, sweetie come over here. Come to daddy."

Light turned and let out a laugh before turning back to the birds. Nearing the edge Sombra got ahold of Light's diaper in his teeth. Letting out a sigh, he heard a snap.

Looking down the branch was gone. "Uh-oh." he said as he fell towards the ground. Luckly for Light she got out of her fathers grasp and flew above him.

Light then swiftly stood upon her fathers head. Sombra moaned, "Ok Light, lets go inside know."

Light opened her wings and started to fly away. Sombra levetated himself as he started to chase after her.

As he chased her, he noticed she was getting a bit tired. Grinning he picked up speed. Light looked behind her as her father gained speed.

Quickly flying upwards, Sombra ran into a tree. Rubbing his head, Sombra looked as Light yawned and folded her wings in.

He let out a gasp as he went to go catch her. Sombra dived, as Light landed saftly in Sombra's hooves.

Panting he whispered to her, "You little rascal." Teleporting back into her room he put her down on the floor for a second. He grabbed her teddy and when he turned around, he found her asleep on the floor.

Smiling he curled around her and put the teddy in her hooves. Soon Sombra's eyes started to close before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Celestia walked into the room a hour later to see the two curled around each other. Celestia quietly called her sister over.

"Luna did you get a picture of this?" she asked. "Done and I've already send it to everypony I know." Luna replied.

The two sisters laughed as they left out of the room.

* * *

 ** _So how do you think on Sombra and Celestia's parental skills? I have had this idea for awhile for a chapter._**


	5. Where's the Baby?

"We'll be back in a few hours." Celestia said handing Light over to Luna.

"Do not worry dear sister, I will take good care of my niece." Luna replied. "Remember, if she starts to sneeze be ready with a counter spell." Sombra said.

Celestia kissed Light Breeze. "Mommy's going to be right back. You're going to spend some time with your Aunt Luna." Light gurgled as Sombra tickled her.

"We're off." he said, stepping inside the carriage. As it flew away Celestia called, "We'll be back in a few short hours." Celestia called.

"Please sister, taking care of my young niece is a piece of cake." Luna said, "Right little one."

Luna gasped to see Light gone from her hooves. She looked around the garden calling, "Light? Light? Where are you Light?"

A giggle sounded behind her. Looking at her back she saw Light sitting on top of her wings. "There you are. Now let's head inside the castle for some breakfast." Luna said walking towards the castle.

* * *

Ligth sat at her high chair gulping down some delicious pancakes. Luna laughed as she tried cleaning off Light but was no use.

As Light swallowed down the last piece of food Luna unlached her seat. "I think it is time for you to clean up young one."

Light let out a burp as Luna levetated her onto her back. Going into the bathroom she let the water run and took off Light's diaper.

Light let out a cry of joy as Luna placed her in the water. Smiling she rubbed shampoo all over Light's body.

Luna scrubbed off the maple syrup as Light popped a bubble. "Ok now for the rinse." Luna said. Spraying Light off, Light's mane was now covering her face.

Luna giggled as she wrapped a towel around Light. Drying her off, Light gurgled as Luna put a diaper on her.

"Now what fun activity should we do?" Luna said, holding her in her hooves. Light covereed her eyes and then lifted her hooves in the air.

Luna tilted her head before understanding. "Oh I see, you want to play Where's the Baby" Luna said holding her up to her face.

The baby clapped her hooves as Luna placed her on the couch. Covering her eyes Luna said, "Where's the baby?" Light giggled with anticipation as Luna cried, "There she is!"

Covering her face again Luna said, "Where's the baby?" Light held her breath as Luna cried, "There she is!"

Luna covered her face again as she said, "Where's the baby?" Luna heard a laugh as Luna cried out again, "There she-"

Luna was cut off short as she put her hooves to her mouth. Light was missing from the couch. Picking up the coutions Luna let out a nervouse chuckle, "Hehe, where _is_ the baby?"

Looking around the room she called, "Light! Come to your Aunty!"

Giggling came from above. Looking up, Luna saw Light Breeze sitting in the chandelier. Shaking her head Luna flew up to her.

Light let out a laugh as she flew towards the door. "Come back here Light." Luna called.

Light smiled as she hovered in place. Just as Luna went to reach out to grab her, Light ducked down making Luna crash to a wall.

Giggling Light flew down the hall as Luna rubbed her head. Luna caustiously looked around the hall as she looked for Light.

Then something hit the back of her head. Feeling what it is, she saw it was, pie? At that moment another pie hit her side.

Looking up she gulped as a row a pies appeared. "Oh no." Luna said as she started to run down the hall. The pies started hitting her from left and right.

By the time she got to the end of the hall she was covered in pie filling.

 _This baby is smarter than she seems._ Luna said to herself. Luna frowned at the sound of laughter.

She turned to see Light sitting on the floor. The laughter was cut short as Luna grabbed her with her magic and took her to the bathroom.

Sitting her on the floor she said,"Now young Light Breeze, you shall be a good filly as I wash up." Before she shut the door she called out to the guards,"Please clean up the mess in the hall!"

* * *

Fixing her hair Luna sighed,"Now that I'm all cleaned up, what are we to do?" Luna looked to see Light missing from the room.

"Of course." Luna said under her breath. Coming out of the bathroom she looked around the castle.

Going into the baby's room she found nothing.

Kitchen. Nothing. Guest room. Nothing. Library. Nothing! Living room! Nothing!

Beats of sweat started to form as Luna kept looking. "Light. Light Breeze!" Luna called out. Luna frantically searched the castle.

Luna put her hooves to her head as she realized that her sister would be back at any moment. Then she saw a glimps of what looked like Light's mane.

Pressing her head to the window, she saw Celestia and Sombra returning. Letting out a cry, she teleported out there.

Appearing in the garden, Luna frantically looked around. _What would my sister think if I lost Light?_ Luna said to herself.

"Luna, what are you doing?" came a voice. Luna gasped as Celestia and Sombra stood there. "Sister! You have returned!" Luna said as her eye twitched, "I was just out here playing a little game of 'Where's the Baby.'

The couple looked at each other and then Sombra said,"Well where _is_ the baby?" Luna bit her lip as she started to studder,"Well you see I...we uh...we..."

"M-Mommy? D-Daddy?" Everypony looked down in shock as Light sat there. Celestia picked up Light in joy,"Light! You said your first words!"

Nuzzling their daughter, Light giggled as she pointed at Luna,"W-Wuna!" Looking at Light, Luna relaxed and smiled down at the baby.

"Yes I am your Aunty Wuna." Luna giggled.

* * *

 _ **I really wanted a chapter with some bonding time with Luna and Light. If this chapter seems like a repeat of the previous chapter, sorry. I actually had to rewrite this scene many times due to plot purposes.**_


	6. Birthday Breeze

"Happy Birthday Light Breeze. Happy Birthday too you!"

Light Breeze clapped her hoofs as she blew out the candal. As everypony clapped Light immidiantly shoved her face in the cake.

The room started to fill up with laughter as Light licked the cake from her face.

"Discord could you whip up another cake?" Celestia asked. Nodding Discord snapped his fingers as an exact copy appeared on the table.

Serving a piece to everypony, Sombra grabbed a napkin and wipped off the young filly and placed a piece of cake for her.

As everpony mingled, Light struggled to get out of her highchair. Trying to use her magic, it fizzed out a bit but nothing.

Frowning Light tried harder. Nothing. Sighing Light just started to eat her piece of cake when a shot of magic blast out from her horn and hitting her chair.

Looking she saw that the latch was unlocked and she was able to escape. Flying out of the chair, Light went towards the table with presents.

Flapping her wings she stood on top of the table and started to open a huge present. Removeing the top off the box, she saw a beautiful blanket with fireflies on it.

She wrapped herself in the blanket and soon started to roll towards the edge. Before she had time to react she fell off the table, unable to unravel her wings so she wouldn't make impact of the floor.

She closed her eyes expecting feel pain surge through her. But when she opened her eyes, she saw she was encased with purple magic.

"Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." said a voice. Light turned to see a small purple alicorn, who was responsible of the magic.

Placing her on the floor, Light got out of her blanket burrito and hugged the young alicorn's leg.

"You're welcome Princess Light Breeze." she said patting her head. "Light, it's not present time yet." Celestia said picking her up.

Light fussed as she looked at the purple alicorn. "I think she likes you Twinkle." Celestia said placing her on Twinkles back.

"Well she is a little cutie." Twinkle said as Light bounced on her back. "Will you watch her so I can go get her bottle ready?" Celestia asked.

"Sure thing." Twinkle said as she walked away.

"Lucky you get to hold _Princess Celestia's_ baby." Twinkle turned to see her friends (except Zany).

"I'm only holding her 'till her mom returns." Twinkle said,"You want to hold her?"

Jewel nodded as she held baby Breeze. "She's so cute!" she said as she handed her to Zany.

"Yeah, and the flowing mane is awsome too!" Zany made a michevous look,"How come _you_ don't have a flowing mane Twinkle Toes?"

Twinkle glared at the chaotic boy as he handed her to Aplespike. "She sure is light." he said as Light started to fuss,"But I think she wants you more Twinkle."

The young filly took Light into her arms as she let out a happy noise. Light started to pull on her hair making Twinkle let out a yelp.

"Easy with the hair." Twinkle said. "Thank you for watching her Twinkle," Celestia said as she took her daughter,"I'll make sure to contact you in the future when she needs a sitter."

As Celestia took Light away Light managed to gurgle out,"Twinkle!"

* * *

 ** _This might be the last baby chapter before I move on. I really wanted a baby themed chapter so I came up with this. (spoiler alert I made up fan kids of the mane 6's children children for this story.:p)_**


	7. First Day of School

Light was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Is it time to go yet? Is it? Is it? Is it?" Sombra shook his head," Slow your roll Light. It's not time to go yet."

Light narrowed her eyes as Celestia asked, "Have you got everything ready for today?" Nodding her head Light said, "I'm sorry mommy, I'm just so excited for my very first day!"

"We're excited for you too sweetie but if you get to excited you just might burst!" Sombra said tapping her horn. Looking at her horn Light squeaked, "Will I really?"

Ruffling her mane Sombra chuckled, "Of course not sweetie." A guard walked into the room to ask, "Princess Celestia and King Sombra, do you want us to prepare the carriage for you?"

"That's ok Floyd," Celestia said, "Sombra and I are going to take Light to school ourselves. After all it is her first day."

Nodding he went out of the room. " _Now_ is it time to go?" Light asked. Celestia smiled warmly at her as she nodded her head.

Running out the door, the couple smiled at each other as they followed Light. "Are you sure you want Light going to the _Ponyville_ school?" Sombra asked.

"If that's what Light wants, then I see why not." Celestia replied, "Besides, it has a very good reputation."

Nodding his head in agreement, Light flapped her wings ready to go. "Come on mommy and daddy," she called, "I don't want to be late on the first day!"

Opening her wings, Celestia flew to where Light was as Sombra used his magic to levitate himself.

* * *

Arriving at the school grounds, Light's eyes widened as she saw all the little colts and fillies running and playing.

Feeling a bit sheepish now she shrank behind her mother's hooves. "It's ok sweetie, there's no need to be shy." Celestia said.

Looking at her and then the schoolyard, she nodded. Before leaving she turned at her parents and gave them both a hug.

Hugging her back Sombra whispered, "You have a great first day of school, ok Breezie." "I will daddy." She replied giving him a peck on the cheek.

Waving goodbye at her parents, Light took a deep breath. _Well here goes_ she said to herself. Walking into the playground she looked around wondering who will be her new friends.

A group of ponies were talking when they noticed her. "Look everypony! It's the young Princess!" called a young colt.

All the young ponies in the playground turned to her in shock. Then they all came surrounding her. Light tried to say something but was no use for all the other voices that washed her out.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're a Princess!"

"Princesses can't come to regular school!"

"She's really a alicorn!"

"I can't believe she's the daughter of Princess Celestia!"

Light struggled to get away from her 'fame' but to many ponies were surrounding her. Just then a voice called above the crowd, "Children please, give Miss Light Breeze some space."

The young ponies looked at their teacher, Mrs. Cheerlie. Backing away from her, Cheerlie stood in front of Light.

"You must not crowd her like that, she is a regular pony like the rest of you." Looking at Light she said, "Are you ok little Light?"

Nodding her head Cheerlie said, "Class will be starting soon, so be ready!" As she walked away, there were still some whispers going around the playground.

Light frowned as she thought _I hope I can make friends who like me for me and not because I'm a Princess._

* * *

All the children burst out of the classroom heading over to the playground. Light looked around as she saw groups forming.

Her eyes wandered until she heard a voice, "Darling come over here!" She turned to see a unicorn filly and a pegasus colt.

Going over to them the unicorn spoke, "You should much rather play with _us._ Bumble Crown and I are so much how should I say, more close to you."

"Yes. Sapphire Gold is right," added Bumble, "All these other ponies are just not as special as us. After all, _we are_ far better than these other ponies."

 _I don't want these ponies as my friends, they're rude and mean!_ Rubbing her foreleg awkwardly Light replied, "Gee uh that sounds great! But I am needed elsewhere."

The two frowned at the Princess. "Are you saying that you don't want to hang _out?_ With _us?_ " Bumble snarled.

"No it's just- "Light started before being rudely cut off by Sapphire, "It's ok Bumble, we don't need an excuse for a Princess as _our_ friend."

The two ponies had managed to corner her. "Besides we all know she has a problem with her magic." Sneered Bumble.

"Y-You don't know about my magic!" Light worried. "Yes we do, because _we_ overheard Mrs. Cheerlie talking about it, magic screw-up." Sapphire replied.

Feeling her eyes start to water a booming voice came saying, "Leave her alone!"

The three ponies turned to see a 4 other ponies. Two of them seemed to look like twins, one an earth pony the other a pegasus. There was an orange unicorn with wild eyes and the last one was a purple filly with spiral eyes, cob wiry hair, and swiss cheese legs.

"Why are you so mean to somepony you just met?" the earth filly demanded. The two rolled their eyes as they backed away from Light.

"What makes you think you could just talk to us that way?" Bumble threatened, "You better know your place _freaks!_ "

"Let's go Bumble. I don't want to be around _these_ ponies no more." Sapphire said before looking at Light. "Don't think we're done with you yet, magic screw-up!"

The bullies walked away with their noses high up in the air. The four ponies looked at Light in concern. "Are you ok?" said the purple filly.

Rubbing her eye, she said, "Y-Yes. Thank you for standing up for me." "Don't mention it," said the pegasus pony, "Sapphire and Bumble are just a bunch of bullies."

"Well let me introduce myself," the unicorn colt said, "I'm Pumpkin Seed Doo, and these are my best friends Zapple Bloom, Apple Thunder, and Fluffball."

Looking at the four Light said, "Well it's nice to meet you guys! I'm Princess Light Shine Breeze."

"Wow! We're _both_ princesses!" Fluffball beamed. "Really?" Light said, "But you're not a alicorn."

"Nope! I'm the Princess of Chaos! Daughter of Screwball and Mothball and Granddaughter of Discord." she said proudly.

"Discord!" Light said in astonishment, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that." "No worries." Fluffball reassured.

Light looked at Zapple Bloom and Apple Thunder. "I'm guessing your twins?" "That we are." they said at the same time.

"But I wish _I_ was the one to have wings," Zapple Bloom said, "I would love to be able to fly!"

"But I told you sis, once I'm able to carry you, I'll take you flying." Apple Thunder nudged.

"Who wants to go play on the jungle gym?" Pumpkin asked. Everyone shouted in agreement as they started to run over.

As they started to go off, the four turned to see Light standing in the same place. "Are you coming or what?" Zapple Bloom asked.

"You want me too?" Light said in disbelief.

"Of course! You're our friend now!" Fluffball said. "And friends stick together!" they said together.

Light smiled as she ran to catch up with her new best friends.

* * *

 ** _I just LOVE how this chapter came out! So if you want a explanation on who's parents the 'new main 6' are, there's going to be a description about each one on my deviantart page. Just go to .com_**

 ** _So let me introduce you to the new characters. Fluffball, Zapple Bloom, Apple Thunder, Pumpkin Seed Doo, Sapphire Gold, and Bumble Crown._**

 ** _Just a reminder I like to believe that my story takes place in the Bride of Discord universe, meaning its not official on DisneyFantic's story (unless she wants it too)_**

 ** _Hope everbody is enjoying the story so far because from here on out, it gets better😛_**


	8. Silent Vows

_**I updated chapter 3 because I forgot to add something.**_

* * *

It was nighttime in Equestria as a shadowy figure ran towards Canterlot gardens. _When I find him I'll make him see that I am the one that is meant to be with him!_ the pony said in her thoughts.

She hid behind a bush as two guards passed by. As the pony furthered on into the garden, she said to herself _He was a fool to leave to the other Equestria!_

The figure was almost to her destination when a cry from a baby sounded. Panicking the pony used magic to levitate herself into a tree.

When the pony was secured on a sturdy branch, she grabbed the baby from her back and whispered harshly, "No! Be quiet! It's just me, it's mommy!"

She pulled back her hoddie to show her blue mane and her unicorn horn. The baby stopped realizing it was just his mother.

"Who goes there!" shouted a voice. The mare held her breath as she covered her child's mouth.

The guards looked around cautiously to make sure there was no trespassers here. Once they were sure there was no pony there the first guard said, "I told you there was no pony here!"

"But I _know_ I heard a cry from a baby," said the second one, "Or was it a cry of joy?"

Smacking the back of the guards head he said, "Come on let's go. It's almost time for our shift to end anyways."

The mare waited until the two guards were gone and earshot away. Letting out a sigh she uncovered her baby's mouth and cast a sleeping spell, making the baby doze off to sleep.

Placing herself on the floor with her magic, she proceeded to the statue. Putting her hoof to the wall she felt no portal.

"Drats! Should have known they locked it!" she whispered. Shaking her head, she smirked, "Lucky for me I know the spell to open this."

Standing back, she concentrated as her horn started to glow. Beats of sweat dripped as she got ready for the right moment.

Finally, she blasted her horn at the wall, making it change colors until it turned back to its original color.

When she placed her hoof on the wall now, it gave off a ripple effect. A devious smile spread across her face as she went through the portal.

* * *

By the time she opened her eyes, she saw she was in a room with a door. Looking behind her, she saw a mirror of where she came from.

Lighting up her horn, she used a spell to close it again, making it look like nothing happened.

 _Now to get out of here._ Using her magic, she teleported herself out of the room and into a town.

Looking around she recognized it as Ponyville. "Now I wonder where he could be?" she said to herself.

Just then a loud cry sounded! The mare panicked thinking it was her child, but when she looked her son was fast asleep.

Puzzled she followed the cry, leading her to the hospital. She noticed a room was lighted and decided to look through.

Luckily she levitated herself into a tree, where she had a better view of the room.

At first she could see doctors surrounding somepony. After a while the doctors left as she saw a mare in the bed with a newborn foal.

Then she realized this wasn't just any mare, no, it was Princess Celestia. Just a short time after the doctors left a stallion walked into the room.

The mare looking through the window stiffened as she realized the stallion immediately. It was King Sombra!

The mare's anger rose even more as she saw Sombra walk to Celestia's side and kiss her.

The mare narrowed her eyes as she angrily said, "No! That should be _me! I'm_ supposed to be the one to be with Sombra!"

The baby shifted beside the mare. Looking at her son then back at Sombra she vowed, "So you think you can just leave your world to come and be with your _**'true love'**_ and not with me?"

The mare's eyes burned with hatred as she looked at the couple and the newborn baby. "I will make you pay Sombra for choosing her over me. And I'll make you pay too Celestia, for taking him away from me!"

The mare got out of the tree and rushed towards the Everfree Forest, bitter, angry, and broken-hearted.

* * *

 _ **Remember the pony that was watching Celestia and Sombra? Well here's more info on her. Do you know who the mysterious mare is?**_


	9. Twinkle Time

Light quickly waved goodbye to her friends. "Bye you guys see you tomorrow!"

"Woah, slow down Light!" Fluffball said. "Yeah, what's all the excitement about?" Apple Thunder asked.

Turning to them, Light explained, "Ok so today my parents are busy today because they're handling important business so they called up Twinkle to be my sitter for the afternoon!"

"Cool!" the group of friends exclaimed.

"Ha ha!" came a cruel laugh. The ponies saw Bumble and Sapphire walking by.

"If you expect the Princess of Friendship to acknowledge you in _any_ way, you half to make a good impression on her or she won't want to see you anymore." Bumble said.

"But she'll probably screw up, after all she is a magic screw-up!" Sapphire put in as the two walked away.

They all glared at the bullies as Zapple said, "Don't listen to them Light, Twinkle's wouldn't be like that."

Growing a bit worried Light said, "But they are a _little_ right. I mean I _half_ to make a good impression or she won't want to take me under her wing!"

Putting a hoof on her shoulder, Fluffball assured, "Light it's ok. Just be yourself."

Smiling she said, "You're right, the worst I could do is have an unexpected magic outburst."

"Ready to go kiddo?" Light almost leaped in delight at the sound of Twinkle's voice.

Waving bye to her friends she nodded.

* * *

"Ok, so what's 15 divided by 3?" Light focused really hard before she smiled, "5!"

"very good!" Twinkle said, "Well all your homework is done, so we're free to do anything we want."

Light remembered what the bullies said and considered it. "Why don't you show me around? If it's ok." Light said.

"Sure thing." Twinkle walked out of the room as Light followed. Starting off the two ponies walked down towards the library.

"Woah!" Light said looking at the huge room, "Have you read all the books?"

Twinkle laughed, "Not even close. With my mother keep putting in new books every month, I'll be lucky to finish these books when I'm an old mare!"

The two ponies laughed as Light spotted a book. Twinkle looked at the book Light was looking at when she asked, "You like that book?"

Light blinked, "Well it looks interesting, but I've never read it before." Twinkle used her magic to take the book from the shelf.

"Let's read it together." Sitting next to her, Twinkle read aloud, "Peter Stallion."

"Peter Stallion grabbed his might sword and fight Captain Claw." Twinkle said.

"This is so exciting! Imagine fighting pirates!" Light cried. "Yeah, that would be scary cool." Twinkle said.

Light was so filled up with suspense's and joy she felt her horn glow and before the two ponies realized it, the two were zapped by Light's magic.

Light opened up her eyes wondering what happened. She looked over at Twinkle who was standing there with a wide mouth.

"Umm Twinkle, what's wrong?" Light concerned.

"You know how you said imagine fighting pirates?" Twinkle murmured before pointing.

Light looked before her mouth dropped to realize they were on a pirate ship. "Oh no!" Light said.

"Look out!" Twinkle said before she used her magic to bring Light to her side.

A sword was just about to swipe where she once was. The pony growled before going towards them.

"Come on Light!" Twinkle said running away. Light was right next to her as they reached the end of the ship.

"We're trapped." Light said. Twinkle stood guard as she pushed Light to behind her.

"Twinkle?" Light quivered. Twinkle lowered her head as the pirate pony came closer. Then Twinkle blasted the pirate pony into the water.

Light looked up with wide eyes as Twinkle stood there. Just then Light lighted up her horn with her magic and in a matter of seconds they were back in the library.

The two ponies stood there in silence.

Twinkle was about to say something when Light burst into tears, "I'm so sorry Twinkle! I didn't mean to do that! I thought if I would make the best impression on you that you would take me under your wing and show me all sorts of cool magic and maybe even help me. But then my magic did another unpredictable move and this happened and I'm sorry!"

Twinkle walked in front of Light and sat in front of her. "Light it's ok," she said lifting up her chin, "You're magic will get better as time goes on. Besides that, was actually fun."

Light sniffed, "Was it really?" "Yeah, I mean stuff like this kind of runs in the family I guess." Twinkle smiled remembering her mom's stories.

Light smiled up at Twinkle. "So you're wanting me to take you under my wing?" Twinkle nagged. Light nodded in response.

Twinkle reached out her wing and held Light beside her. "I think that sounds fun." "Do you really mean it?" Light grinned.

"Yup, and it could be our own little time." Twinkle said booping her nose. "We'll call it Twinkle Time!" Light said.

Twinkle smiled as the two gave each other a hug. Standing at the door, Flash and Twilight smiled.

A small tear ran down Twilight's check as she hugged Flash.

* * *

"So how was it with Twinkle?" her friends asked the next morning. Light smiled, "Let's just say we had ourselves a Twinkle Time."

* * *

 _ **I have always believed Twinkle would be the older sister role model since they both are a single child.**_


	10. A Surprising Morning

Light slowly passed by her parent's room. She peeped through a little to make sure they were asleep.

Once she was sure she made her way outside the castle. Sneaking pass some guards, Light made her way to a stage.

Once she was there, Light took a deep breath. "Ok," she said to herself, "You got one shot at this, don't have a magic surge."

Light closed her eyes as she started to concentrate. Her horn glowed with magic as she struggled to get the moon.

Opening her wings, she flew in the air to take the moon down. She stopped mid-way in the air as she struggled.

"Come on moon!" Light muttered, "I need to bring the sun up!" After struggling suddenly what seemed like a breeze, blown her into a tree.

Light rubbed her head in relief. Sighing in relief she said, "I did it." When she opened her eyes, her wings drooped.

Light gulped as she saw that she did bring the sun up, but at the same time the moon was right beside the sun.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Light worried as she got out of the tree. Using her magic, she tried to bring the moon down but was no use.

Light started to walk backwards, when she bumped into something. Turning she gulped as she stared at her parents.

"Hi mom, dad." Light nervously said, "Um surprise?" Celestia and Sombra just looked at Light.

"I'm sorry mom and dad," Light said, "I wanted to surprise you guys for Parents Day by bringing up the sun but."

Light just looked down waiting to be scolded. "You did this for us?" Celestia asked. "Light nodded.

"Well that was actually really good for a first time." Sombra smiled, "But next time tell us so this won't happen, ok Breezie?"

Light looked up and nodded. "Now you help me with raising the sun. I'll take care of the moon." Celestia said starting to head to the air.

Light flapped her wings so she was next to her mom. Looking at her mother, Light concentrated as she finished what she first started.

Landing on the ground Light panted. "That was a lot of work." she said. Sombra gasped as Celestia smiled next to her.

"Well, looks like your work paid off." Celestia said pointing. Confused Light looked where she was pointing.

Her wings opened as a smile spread across her face. Instead of looking at a bare flank, she saw a sun and what seemed to be a breeze in front of it.

Light flew in the air in joy. "I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" Sombra hugged Celestia as she leaned on him.

* * *

 ** _I know it's short but I don't know how much more I could have done with this. Don't worry you'll like what I have planned for the next chapter~_**


	11. Bullies in the Dump

**_I tell you the refrences in this chapter are pretty obvious._**

* * *

"Wow! You really raised the sun all by yourself?"

It was two days after Light got her cutie mark when it was time for school again.

"Yeah! But I had to have a little help from my mom." Light admitted.

"I knew I wasn't crazy when I saw the sun _and_ the moon." Apple Thunder smiled.

Pumpkin sighed, "Now I'm the only one without a cutie mark." His friends and almost everypony in his class had a cutie mark. Aside from Light's story, Thunder and Zapple both got there cutie mark's during zap apple season and had the cutie mark of a zap apple only Apple Thunder's had a bolt silhouette and Zapple Bloom had a twinkle silhouette. Fluffball got her cutie mark during a food fight when she used her chaotic magic to start it and her cutie mark is the image of a swirl.

Zapple put a hoof on his shoulder. "It's ok Pumpkin, you'll get yours soon enough." she smiled. A goofy smile went across Pumpkin's face. "Thanks Zapple."

"Hey look! A volleyball game is being formed!" Fluffball called out, "Let's go play!"

"Who's choosing the teams?" Apple Thunder asked. "Don't know, let's find out." Fluffball replied.

The five friends went to where the group of ponies that were waiting to be picked.

Little by little the ponies got chosen until it was the last five. "Oh no." whispered all five.

Bumble and Sapphire looked at each other with a mischievous look. "Ok," Sapphire said, "I'll take the wing-less twin.

Zapple huffed as she went to her. "Then I'll take the wimpy twin." Bumble said. Apple Thunder scowled as he went to Bumble's team.

"Then I'll take blank flank." Sapphire smiled as Pumpkin frowned. Bumble squinted his eyes as he acted to think carefully.

Impatient Light said, "Just choose already."

Bumble replied, "I don't know it's hard to choose. Either a Halfling or a magic screw-up."

Turning too Sapphire he mockingly asked, "I'll be a gentle colt and let you pick first Sapphire."

"Are you serious?" Sapphire said in a snooty way, "If I pick Halfling, she'll just turn the ball into a butterfly and if I choose Magic Screw-up she'll probably use her magic to make the ball disappear."

The two scowled at the bullies. "My name is Light Breeze and my magic is fine! Just a little unpredictable" Light said. "And I'm not a Halfling, I'm part changeling." Fluffball added.

"That's even worse!" Sapphire snickered.

"Come on you guys!" Zapple Bloom called. "Why can't you be nice?" Pumpkin defended.

"Why doesn't she go back to where she belongs." Bumble said first pointing at Fluffball, "To the Everfree Forest where she belongs!"

Fluffball was about to say something when Sapphire added, "And you go back from where you came from. You're not even _supposed_ to be here! You belong back at _your_ own world with your evil dad!"

Light cried, "You take that back, you snobby jerks!" Fluffball grabbed Light's hoof, "Don't do it Light! I'm just as mad but fighting isn't the answer."

Light glared at the bullies as Fluffball said, "Let's just go." Turning to leave, Sapphire used her magic to grab a trash can and dump it over Fluffball's head.

Light gasped as she looked at her friend who was covered in garbage. Light removed a banana peel from Fluffball's mane as she saw tears flowing from her eyes.

"Ha-ha, not only is she part changeling but she's part _garbage_ too!" Bumble laughed.

"I better get Magic Screw-up too, so she doesn't feel left out from her halfling friend." Sapphire grinned as she used her magic to grab an another trash can.

That was the last straw. Light felt something stir in her that made her snap.

"That's enough!" Light yelled. Light stood on her two back hooves and slammed her front hooves to the ground making the ponies look at her in shock.

Just as Sapphire was about to dump trash onto Light, her horn blazed with magic as she snatched it from Sapphire.

"But how?" Sapphire said stepping back. She yelped as Light's eyes burned into hers. "You want to throw trash? Fine let's throw trash away but how about we put _you_ in the trash!"

Light managed to levitate Sapphire into the air and toss her into a trash can.

"My mane!" Sapphire cried. "Don't like it?" Light said, "Well how 'bout a banana peel!"

Light looked at Fluffball and the two had the same idea. Nodding at her, Fluffball summoned banana peels to cover Sapphire. "I'm out of here!' Bumble cried.

"Oh you're not going anywhere!" Light said as she grabbed Bumble with her magic.

Light stuffed Bumble in next to Sapphire in the trash can and hopped on top.

She then started to roll making Sapphire and Bumble dizzy. "It will take forever to get this smell out of our manes!" the bullies cried.

"Light! Are you crazy? We need to stop!" Fluffball said realizing what she did.

Light turned to Fluffball, "No, I won't stop. They made fun of us, and hurt you and have gone too far! They will pay for making fun of me and my friends!"

"But is it worth it?" Fluffball asked, "Would be any better than _they_ are? Remember who they are Light! And you remember who you truly are." Light's eyes softened at her friends words as she looked down at the bullies. They were scared. This wasn't like her. What was she doing?

"Light Breeze!"

Light jumped at the sound of her teacher's voice. She turned as she gulped, "H-Hi Miss Cheerlie."

Cheerlie had a frown on her face as she looked disapprovingly at the young alicorn.

Light sighed, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

* * *

"This is starting to get a little old Miss Cheerlie!" Silvertray snapped. "Yes those two _freaks_ must be expelled at once!" Gold Digger agreed.

"After all what do you expect from a screwed up alicorn from an evil king." Silvertray said. "How dare _you_ for speaking that way of a princess and the king!" Celestia glared. "I ought to have you punished for such harshful words!"

"It's not any better from a heartless creature and a halfling freak!" Gold Digger put in. Screwball slapped Gold Digger across the face in anger, "How _dare you_ insult my child and husband! You're lucky that's all I did to you Gold Digger considering of what I am capable of doing to you. Need I remind you _grade school_?"

"Alright that is enough! Now let's all calm down!" Cheerlie said addressing the parents, "We mustn't be yelling like this." "How can we calm down when are children have been covered in garbage? They must be punished severely!" Gold Digger put in rubbing his cheek.

"But what about your kids. They hurt and covered Fluffball in garbage! Althoug it's no excuse, my daughter was only defending her!" Celestia replied.

Fluffball and Light sat together with their heads down. As the feud continued Light turned to Fluffball, "I'm sorry for losing control today."

"I'm sorry too for doing what I did." Fluffball agreed. "Fluffball, I don't think you're a halfling. You're perfect in the way that you are." Light said. "You're not a magic screw-up either," Fluffball smiled, "The way you delt with Sapphire and Bumble today, was awsome!"

"Yeah, they totally deserved it but let's agree to never do it again, both of us." Light said.

Fluffball nodded as the two gave each other a hug. The doors opened as the ponies came out.

The two bullies stuck out there tounges as they passed by. Screwball looked at Fluffball and brought her up to her hooves.

They floated away as Celestia looked down at Light. "You should be happy that you weren't expelled, just a week of detention."

Light's eyes teared up as she guilt washed over her, "I know that I shouldn't have done it. Even if they did wrong, two wrongs don't make it right."

Celestia's anger melted away as she held out her hooves letting Light embrace her.

"I'm so sorry!" Light cried. Celestia sighed, "Hush my little one. It's ok." "But it's not and I know it!" she cried, "I-I didn't know what came over me." "The best thing you could have done was tell the teacher." Celestia suggested. Light looked up at her mother as Celestia continued, "I expect more from you Light because not only are you a princess but you must be an example to the ponies around you."

Light laid her head on her mother's chest, "I'm sorry mom, I just wish I wasn't a magic screw-up."

"Now honey you're not a magic screw-up." Celestia said, "You just need time to grow and learn to control your powers."

Lifting up her daughter's chin she said, "As you grow you will learn how to control the powers that have been born to you. And I know you will make the right decision next time."

Light sniffed, "Thank you mommy."

"Now that this is over, how 'bout we go home to see your father?" Celestia said, "I'll carry you."

Light nodded as she climbed on her mother's back. Opening her wings Celestia flew towards her home as Light dozed off on her mother's back.

* * *

 _ **Ok I'm saying this now, so my story will have some similarities from DisneyFanatic's fanfic, Daughter of Discord. But believe my story will be as original as possible but will have a few refrences from DF's fanfic.**_


	12. The Talk

"She did what!?"

Celestia just told what happened at school today to Sombra. "It's true daddy, I don't know what came over me." Light admitted.

Sombra sighed, "Celestia, I would like to take Light on a walk with me." Celestia raised a brow in question but then said, "Ok. But I want Light back here before I set the sun."

"Ok honey." Sombra said as he left the room. Light followed behind her father as they left the castle.

Light kept silent as she wondered where her father was taking her. Finally, Sombra's pace started to slow as they stopped.

Light's eyes brightened as she noticed where Sombra took her. It was a huge hill that Light had never been to before with beautiful green grass and flowers. And when she looked out she saw everything.

Sombra looked at Light, making her give a nervous smile. "Light I want to know how you were able to do what you did today, how you controlled it?"

Light was taken by the question. She expected to be scolded or be yelled at. "Well, after Sapphire dumped the trash on Fluffball, I just felt something in me snap."

Light hung her head. "I'm sorry father." Sombra looked towards the horizon.

"Light I want you to look out." he said. Confused, Sombra pointed so his daughter could see.

"What do you see?" he asked. "I see homes and parks and stores. I also see ponies." Light answered.

"Someday you will inherit mommy and daddy's thrown and you will be the next ruler of Equestria." Sombra said.

"Wow." Light said in amazement before becoming worried, "But I can't rule Equestria if my magic is all screwy."

Sombra chuckled, "Light your magic won't be screwy." "But what if my magic is still...well a screw-up?" Light said.

Sombra levitated Light onto his back, "Light, it will take time before you are able to control your powerful magic."

"But I'm already 12!" Mommy was able to control it by my age!" she worried.

"Well mommy has had a few accidents herself, she's told me." Sombra said rolling his eyes, "Don't tell her I said that."

Light giggled as Sombra continued, "My dear, you are still young and growing. As you grow, you will be able to learn how to control your magic and how to use it at the right time."

Light couldn't help but feel sad as a tear came to her eye. "But with all the bullies and magical surges going around, I-I don't even know who I am." "The same little filly you've always been," Sombra said, "Strong, responsible, and happy little girl. Never forget about who you are, even in dark times."

Sombra lifted her chin, "I will be here to help you with your studies I teach you. Besides you always have Twinkle to help you too."

"Really!" Light said flapping her wings. "Of course. Twinkle is very mature for her age and I'm sure will be happy to help you with your magic when I cannot attend." Sombra said.

The two smiled as the sun started to set. "Well it's time to get you home little one, or your mother will have my head." he said.

"Will you carry me dad?" Light asked with her eyes widened. Sombra let out a laugh, "You really remind me of your mother when you do that."

Light hugged the back of Sombra's neck as he walked her home.

* * *

 _ **Short, I know but I think you'll enjoy what I have in store for the next chapter.**_


	13. Encounter

Light was running in an abyss. Light heard voices coming closer from behind.

"Magic Screw-Up!"

"Freak."

"Doesn't belong here!"

"No, no stop!" Light cried, running faster. Each step she took the closer the voices came until it swallowed her whole.

Gasping Light looked around to see she was inside the abyss. Shaking in fear she heard a voice say, "My child, why are you having fears?"

Light immediately realized the voice of her Aunt Luna. Turning she saw her Aunt standing there.

Running to her she spilled out, "Oh Auntie Luna, it was horrible! The voices wouldn't leave and then it caught me!" Luna hugged the young filly.

"It's ok young Light. It was only a dream." "Wait so is this still a dream?" Light asked. "That is so." Luna confirmed.

Light smiled as she used her magic like a regular alicorn. "My magic is fine now!" Light exclaimed.

Luna frowned, "Light, your magic is special. Why do you want to have 'normal' powers?"

Light stopped at the question. "I don't know." she admitted. "Dear child, becoming normal is not the answer," Luna said, " What you need is to know how to control it."

"But I don't know how." Light said in frustration. "Maybe it's based upon here." Luna said placing her hoof on Light's heart.

Light looked in confusion as Luna went away and Light woke up. Light sighed in bed.

Getting up, Light used her magic to teleport herself to what she called, her free room even though it wasn't a room at all.

Whenever Light needed to think or just be herself with her powerful magic, she would always teleport herself to the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Deeper into the Everfree Forest, where few ponies dare to go, was there a small cottage.

Here lived the mare we once saw before. The mare walked to a set down a scroll of a spell as she went toward the stairs.

"Mythic! Come here at once!" she called to her 12-year-old son.

Coming down the stairs came a young unicorn colt. "Yes mother?" he said standing in front of her.

The purple mare looked at him, "As you know, you are my special little boy and how your _magic_ is stronger than I've ever seen before."

The young colt blinked his eyes. "Now I have been training you for a while for when we take back what's rightfully ours and now it is now time for the next part in your training."

She walked a few steps forwards. "I'm allowing you to go outside."

Mythic smiled, "Really? I'm going to see the outside world? And meet other ponies?"

His mother gave out a small nod, "Well you'll be going out there so you can collect items for me so that I am able to build our power even stronger."

The mare leaned forward and kissed his head, "Now go. I want you to first fetch me a sunflower, I'm running low on those and if you bump into any pony, use the extracting spell to take any power they have."

Mythic uncomfortably shifted but managed to say, "I won't let you down mom."

Opening the door Mythic placed a hoof onto the grass. Taking a deep breath, he walked out from his home and entered the outside world for the first time.

* * *

Mythic walked in awe as he looked around. "I expected the tree's to be a bit more live like." he said to himself.

As he walked more he felt something touch him. Jumping he looked to see a gray bunny.

"Wow, a real bunny! It looks so cute." The bunny twitched its nose as it hopped a few spaces in front of him.

Mythic was about to follow it when he shook his head, "No I must retrieve the flower for mother."

Mythic used his magic to make the tip of his horn glow. It flashed as he got closer to what he was looking for.

He then heard the sound of laughter. Losing track, he followed the sound.

It came from behind a bush. Peering through he gasped as he saw beautiful creatures sitting beside a lake.

A filly popped from out of the water. Mythic gasped as he ducked for cover.

Peering over a little bit so the filly couldn't see him the mare got out of the water.

Mythic looked in awe as he saw that this young filly was a young alicorn. "That was fun," she said allowed, "but I feel like ice skating!"

Her horn lightened up as she blasted the lake. Mythic's jaw dropped as the entire lake turned to ice.

 _How is she capable of so much power?_ he said to himself as she summoned skating shoes.

Going on the ice she gracefully skated side to side. Going fast, she jumped majestically in the air and landed perfectly before spinning.

Mythic was so entranced by this that he felt himself slipping as if she put him under a spell. His heart thumped bringing him back.

Snapping out of it Mythic remembered what his mother said. "Well I guess I better bring something back."

Light on the other hand was skating when she felt a sensation go through her horn. She stopped as her horn kept tingling.

Light finally turned to hit another ray of magic that was coming towards her.

Light opened her wings as she used her magic. Her magic encased around something in the bush. Pulling it out, her eyes widened as she saw a young gray-blue colt with butter colored hair and big green eyes.

"Hey let me go! What gives?" he said. "What gives?" Light repeated in disbelief, "Why did you try to blast me with your magic?"

"Well I, well what are you doing here all by yourself?" the colt said quickly changing the subject.

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this," Light said in a menacing way, "I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"Please, I'm sorry." he said, "I didn't mean no harm. I was supposed to be looking for a sunflower and-"

"You're looking for a sunflower?" Light said as she released him. He fell to the ground rubbing his head.

The filly went to a bush of red roses and plucked one. Bringing it back he said, "That's a rose." Without saying a word, she used her magic and it changed into a sunflower.

"Wow." he said. "I never thought to try that." Light looked at him, "But you're only a unicorn. Besides it's really advanced magic."

The colt let out a chuckle, "Oh really." he used his magic to pluck another rose. Copying what she did he turned it to a sunflower.

"Hey you did it!" Light said. "Yeah, if it's advanced magic I should know it. After all my magic is powerful." he said.

He put a hoof to his chin, "That sounded a little bit braggish. Sorry." Light smiled, "You have powerful magic too?"

Mythic nodded. "I do too!" Light said. "But that's because you're a alicorn, right?" he asked.

Light suddenly shied away. "Well I'm not supposed to have _this_ much power yet. I'm supposed to have it when I'm full grown."

Mythic saw she became uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, it must be a touchy subject for you." he said.

"No! But since my magic is so unprintable, some ponies make fun of me for it." she said.

"Oh, I see." he said, "Well I guess I better go." "Why go now? Don't you want to hang out?" Light said.

Mythic tilted his head, "Hang out?" "Do you get out much?" she said. He shook his head.

Light realized she had been rude before, so she straightened up. "Well I haven't properly introduced myself," Light said, "My name's Princess Light Shine Breeze."

"Oh well my name's Mythic Hope." He said as the two of them shook hooves.

"Now can you tell me more about hanging out?" Mythic said forgetting about his mission.

Light smiled, "Sure thing!"

* * *

 ** _Now isn't that cute? *cough* *cough* *foreshadowing*_**


	14. Splitting Past

"Sombra. Sombra!"

Sombra opened his eyes at the sound of his wife's distressed voice. "What is it?" he said.

"I was about to raise the sun when I passed by Light's room. She's not there!" she fretted.

"What?!" he said getting out of bed. The royal married couple rushed towards Light's room.

"Where could she have gone?" Celestia said. Sombra examined the room carefully.

Sombra cast a detection spell. Soon his horn lightened leading them outside. Soon the two needed up at the entrance of the Everfree Forest.

"She's in there." he said. "What in Equestria is she doing there?" Celestia said.

"I don't know but let's find out." as Sombra's horn led the way, Celestia close behind.

* * *

"Where is he? It's been long enough for him to find sunflowers!" Mythic's mother angrily looked around to find her son.

She picked up the sound of laughter and followed it. She arrived to see her son playing with a volleyball with a filly.

The mare's eyes widened as she quickly realized who she was. It was Sombra's daughter!

She narrowed her eyes as she watched them.

Light hit the ball as Mythic tried to dive for it but missed. "Ah man." he said. "It's ok Mythic, that was a good fight for a beginner." Light said.

"How are you a better player?" Mythic asked. "My mom and dad would play it with me sometimes when there were no palace duties." Light said.

"Wait so if you're a Princess, then your mother rules Equestria?" Mythic asked. "Yeah we live at Canterlot Castle. It's the big purple one, why?" Light replied.

"Well my mom says she's-"

At that moment Mythic's mother jumped from her hiding place and went in front of her son.

"Mom what are you doing?" Mythic said as his mother's horn glowed red. As she shot at Light Sombra made it just in time to counterpart the spell.

Celestia grabbed Light. "Light we were worried sick!" she said. Sombra's eyes narrowed as he recognized the mare.

The mare smiled, "Sombra." "Radiant Hope." he said in a harsh tone, "how in Equestria did you get here?"

"My, my, my Sombra. I'm a very powerful unicorn. I had no trouble just crossing the portal." she said, "Besides don't we need balance and since this worlds Radiant Hope is in our world I came here to have balance."

"This is _my_ world and always will be." Sombra snarled. "There's no harm Sombra," she said, "I'm just simply taking my son back to our home."

"Well you got him, so go." Sombra said, "We're done here." "Oh no this is only the beginning." Radiant Hope said to herself looking at Light.

The two enemies turned to leave as the two young ponies said, "Goodbye."

* * *

When the royal family returned, Celestia and Sombra sat Light on the couch.

"Why did you go off to the Everfree Forest alone?" Celestia asked. "I needed to think and I.." Light drifted off.

Sombra laid a hoof on Celestia, "Well we can't be all mad. After all, if she didn't go out we wouldn't have known that _Radiant Hope_ was here."

"Daddy, who's Radiant Hope?" Light asked. Sombra sighed as he sat next too Light.

"Before I met your mother, Radiant Hope was my old mare friend I should say. She was always obsessed with me. She wanted to know every detail about me. I felt very fond of her and it wasn't until she came to me one night saying she loved me."

"Did you return her love? What do you think of her now?" Celestia asked.

" Well I didn't love her the way she wanted me too. When I told her she became very upset and kept harassing me, begging me to love her. It wasn't until she used her magic against me is when I banished her from coming near my castle. She's always been after me and I've always dreaded she would come back to seek revenge."

"But Mythic wasn't mean. He was nice!" Light said. "Well if he's anything like his mother, then I wouldn't doubt yourself." Sombra said.

Sombra turned to Celestia. "Why did you want to know how I feel about her?" he said. Celestia shifted as Sombra started to understand. "Are you jealous?" Sombra joked.

Celestia crossed her hooves. "Oh come on Celestia," Sombra said as he snaked his hooves around his beloved, "That was the past."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, "I love you and only you. You're my forever always."

Celestia leaned back and looked at her beloved. "Ok," Celestia smiled before turning too Light, "As for your young lady."

"I know and I'm sorry. I deserve whatever punishment you have for me." Light said.

"You're grounded and won't be able to go outside for a week. Only to and from school." Celestia said.

"Yes mom." Light said. "Now off you go." Sombra said as Light left the room.

Sombra then looked at Celestia with his eyes full of warmth and love. "Now how 'bout we have some time together."

Celestia smile as she wrapped his hooves around Sombra and cuddled with him on the couch.

* * *

"Mother who is King Sombra and Princess Celestia?" Mythic asked after Radiant was done scolding him.

Radiant huffed before replying, "Celestia is the ruler of Equestria along with her sister Luna and Sombra. As for Sombra, he plotted with the royal sisters and stole what is rightfully ours."

An idea crawled into mind, "What did you find out from the filly?"

Mythic felt himself spilling out words than expected, "Well she has a great amount of magic, almost like mine! And she changed an entire lake into an ice skating rink!"

Radiant Hope gave a wicked smile, "Well we can squeeze some info from her and maybe. And when the time is right!"

She stomped her hoof on the ground, "I will finally rule Equestria!" Mythic flinched, "We're not going to _hurt_ her, are we?"

His mother narrowed her eyes at him, "We will take what is rightfully ours! Now go to your room, you need the rest for tomorrows training."

Mythic went to his room as Radiant Hope went to sit on the couch. "This plan will do just fine." she said.

* * *

 ** _What? Did I forget to mention that this is also a love story? Oh well you know now!_**


	15. When Can I See You Again

"Hey these muffins are delicious! Your mom is one heck of a cook." It was lunchtime and everypony was tasting Pumpkin's muffin's he brought.

"Yeah, my family loves to cook." Pumpkin said. "You should bring some pie next time." said Apple Thunder.

"I don't think they ever made pie yet." Pumpkin said. "Maybe you should have a try at it. Who knows, maybe it will win in the pie contest next month." Zapple Bloom said.

Pumpkin nodded, "Yeah wouldn't that be something." "Hey why are you two poking at the muffins? Don't you like them?" Thunder asked.

Light and Fluffball looked up from there food. "Oh sorry, I'm just distracted I guess." Fluffball said.

"What's up?" Zapple said. Fluffball panicked before saying, "Why don't you go first Light?"

Light almost choked on the piece of food she was about to swallow. Coughing she said, "Well, I-I was just you know thinking about what happened."

"Is that all?" Pumpkin said. "Light it's ok," Zapple said resting a hoof on her shoulder, "It was just an accident, besides it was about some time somepony taught them a lesson." "Yeah, it's been weeks, since those bullies said anything to us." Thunder said.

"Thanks you guys, I don't know what I would do without friends like you." Light smiled.

"So what about you Fluffy?" Fluffball gulped as her friends looked at her.

Fluffball looked down before looking back up, "Do you guys know what a bat-pony is?"

Everypony gasped.

"What's a bat-pony?" Light asked.

"I've heard about those things! Grandma told me they suck the life out of the apple farm!" Pumpkin said.

"They turned Great Aunt Fluttershy into Flutterbat! But our Grandma got her back too normal." Thunder said.

"There are legends that there are a whole colony of bat-pony's and if you ever see one, they suck the magic out of you!" Zapple Bloom said.

"Why do you ask?" they said together. Fluffball bit her lip, "Oh, my mom told me the story of Battyluna and I didn't know what it was."

As the bell rang for class, Light and Fluffball were still thinking about their encounter in the Everfree Forest.

* * *

"Use a shrinking spell!"

Mythic used the magic from his horn to make him shrink to the size of a bit. his mother picked him up. "Very good son. That is all for today."

Mythic sighed as he went up the stairs towards his room. He laid on his bed as he opened his window.

His mind wonders off, thinking what it would be like if he lived like a normal kid.

"I wish I could just live in Pony Ville rather than her in the forest. I would be able to make friends!" he said to himself.

An image of Light came to his mind. "I wish I got to spend more time with her and play."

He felt his heart pump in an unusual way. "Why does my heart keep doing that?" he said, "She's just some silly old filly!"

Mythic felt guilt wash over him. "That wasn't nice, even if she isn't here." Standing up he looked out his window, "I got to see her again."

An idea went to his mind as he cast a shrinking spell on him. "Now to look for Canterlot Castle." he said as he climbed out from his window and rushed away from his home unnoticed.

* * *

"And so the princess and king lived happily ever after."

Light was snuggled in her bed as her mother just finished telling her a story.

"Thank you mommy for the story." Light said. "Now sleep tight pumpkin. I love you." she said as she kissed her daughter.

Light smiled as her horn blast out some magic, making it hit a jar turning it to fireflies.

Celestia laughed, "That's a new one." Light blushed as she cast a spell to transfer the fireflies outside her window.

Before Celestia left the room Light asked, "Mom will I ever be able to control my magic?"

Celestia smiled, "I know you will. Just trust your heart." Going out of the room Light closed her eyes.

Then a knock was sounded. Light sat up in bed. "Who's there?" she whispered.

The knocking came again when she turned to look out the window. She gasped to see Mythic. Opening it with her magic Light whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to have some more fun we had a few weeks ago." Mythic said. "But if my parents see you, they'll flip their lid!" she said.

"That's why I came after dark." Mythic said, "So you want to have fun?" Light looked at him unsure but then said, "I'll meet you by the frozen lake in 10 minutes." she said.

Nodding he levitated himself to the ground and teleported himself to the place.

* * *

"I'm glad you came." Mythic said as Light came to view. "Don't get too happy," Light eyed, "I want to know why you're here."

"I take it you heard about my mom?' he sighed, "Well my mom told me about your parents too."

"What about them?" Light said setting herself next to him.

"Well she told me that your dad was from another world and the evil King in the Crystal Empire and took over a few times." he started.

"He's not like that anymore and he did come from a different world." Light admitted.

"How did that happen? I mean how did your parents meet taking that they came from different worlds?" Mythic asked.

Light explained the entire story from the visits, to the battle, and to Sombra's reform.

"Wow." was all he said. "Yeah, and-" Light sneezed causing a burst of magic to change an apple into a flower.

Light blushed, "Sorry. I can't help it." Mythic looked at her, "It's ok. I kind of like it actually."

"Really?" she said. "Yeah. For me I half to try and even _remember_ complicated spells." he said.

Mythic sighed, "You know, sometimes I wonder why my magic is so powerful. My mom isn't even a alicorn! I wonder if I'm a magic screw-up."

Light looked at him. Putting a hoof to his shoulder Mythic looked at her. "You're not a magic screw-up. Just because you were born with some powerful magic doesn't make you a screw up. You can control it."

"Why are you so nice to me? Even though you know about my mother's past." he said.

"Because friends are always nice and supportive and we forgive one another." Light said. "Friends?" he said. "Yeah we're friends, aren't we?" she said.

Mythic was silent before saying, "Yeah, we are." Light spread out her wings, "Now enough of this talking, how about we play a game?"

Mythic nodded before realizing it was already time for him to go. "I want to but my mother might be looking for me and I don't want her to..." he trailed off.

"I understand." light said winking at him, "When can I see you again?"

"How about tomorrow after dark again? Then we could actually play something!" Mythic smiled.

Nodding in agreement Light flew off back to her home. Mythic stood there as he smiled, "I have a friend."

* * *

 ** _OK so Fluffball's little 'what is a bat-pony' scene is like when her mother, Screwball, asked 'what's a changeling' scene. Guess stuff like that runs in the family! Anyways so the next 2 or 3 chapters are going to be short and maybe a bit rushed but trust me when I say this, it'll be worth it when we get to the next part of the story._**


	16. Pinkie Promise

Light opened her window and started to head towards the Everfree Forest. For the month Light had been sneaking out to play with Mythic.

But as she was flying she saw a shadow behind her. Stopping she looked to see what was there. Nothing. Shrugging she continued until she saw the shadow again.

This time Light's horn started to light up until a beam of light flashed upon the shadow.

Light gasped as she looked at the familiar chaotic pony.

"Fluffball?"

"Light?"

"What are you doing here?" they said at the same time. There was an awkward silence until Light said, "Fluffball, what are you doing here?'

"I could ask the same thing." Fluffball said. "You go first." Light insisted. Fluffball bit her lip.

As she opened her mouth a voice came, "There you are. I thought we were going to meet at the chocolate lake?"

Light's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. Right there in front of her was what looked like a pony but with bat like features and an orange mane.

Fluffball looked at her best friend, "Light, I can explain." Light was in such a shock that she was moving her mouth but no words were coming out.

The bat-pony looked at Fluffball. "Um I guess I better go wait back at the lake." he said as he quickly flew off.

"Fluffball," Light finally said, "Was that a bat-pony?" Fluffball nodded her head.

"It's a long story and it happened the day we both lost control of our powers. I met Comet and then my parents came and encountered with Comet's father but we were having so much fun and we just sort of became friends." Fluffball said in one whole mouthful.

Light closed her mouth. "are you going to tell?" Fluffball asked. "No." Light said.

"Really? Why?" Fluffball said in a relief tone. Light rubbed her leg. "I guess I could say we're going through the _exact_ same thing."

"You mean you have a bat-pony friend too?" Fluffball said in disbelief. "Well, no but he's kind of the son of my dad's sworn enemy." Light admitted.

After a long pause both ponies erupted in laughter. "This is so Qu incidental!" Fluffball said.

"Yeah but we can't tell no pony." Light said. Fluffball nodded as the two ponies said, "Cross my heart and hope to cry. Stick a cupcake in my eye!"

When Light finally arrived Mythic asked, "What kept you?" Light rubbed the back of her head, "Well I kind of ran into my friend."

"Oh, Fuzzball?" "Fluffball but you were close." Light said.

"Will she tell?" he asked starting to worry. "No we Pinkie Promised," Light said, "Now how about we play tennis today?"

* * *

" You won the contest!"

It was the next day and Pumpkin was showing his prize ribbon. "That's not the only thing I won." he said.

Showing his flank, his friends gasped at the sight of a cutie mark of a pie and pumpkin.

"I Should have known my special talent was baking." Pumpkin said, "But I got to say, if you didn't say anything Zapple, I might have not gotten my cutie mark."

Zapple Bloom blushed, "Well you know, I'm full of great ideas." The group of friends laughed as the school bell rang.

* * *

 ** _I know but I just had to put this in with the whole 'best friend knows your secret' thing. Anyways Pumpkin got his cutie mark, YAY!_**


	17. Caught

"Now extract the magic from the Breezie son."

Mythic used his magic as he sucked every last piece of magic from the Breezie.

When he was finished the Breezie whined in pain. When his mother wasn't looking he gave a small piece of its magic back as the Breezie flew away.

"Excellent job my boy!" Radiant said as she used her magic to take it from Mythic. She then let the Breezie's magic enter her horn which made her feel become more powerful.

"Can we head home now mother?" Mythic said. "Oh, and why is that?" she said. "I just really want to go to bed." he replied.

"Do you really think I expect to believe you want to go to bed or that you want to go meet your little filly friend?" she said.

Mythic felt his face grow pale. "I-I don't know what you mean?" he acted. "Don't try to lie to me. I've known about your little visits for the past months now." she said.

Mythic hung his head, "I deserve whatever punishment you have." "Punishment?" Radiant said in disbelief, "Why on earth would I punish you when you were doing what I said."

Mythic gave a confused look. "Now Mythic, the final part of your training will take long hours so when you see her tonight, tell her you are unable to see her again and make sure to break her heart. Maybe even take a little magic from her." she said.

"But she's my friend." Mythic said before covering his mouth. Radiant Hope shot a look at him, "You _will_ do as I say and I'll know if you have done it or not."

Mythic gulped as he nodded.

* * *

When Mythic arrived he saw Light hitting a ball attached to a string and pole.

When she noticed him, Light said, "Hey today I thought we could play tether ball."

Mythic starred at her. _I can't do this_ he said to himself. But then the thought of his mother watching him came to mind.

"Light I can't play with you anymore." he said.

"Why not?" Light said.

 _Break her heart!_ came his mothers words. "I Don't want to see you anymore. I don't like you!" Mythic said.

Light stared at him in disbelief. Why was he acting like this? "Myth, I don't understand. I thought we were friends?" she said in a soft voice.

Mythic bit his lip before he got an idea. He lighted up his horn as he cast a spell over Light.

Light shook her head in confusion when she heard Mythic's voice, _Light can you hear me?_

Light looked at Mythic who was standing in front of her but his lips weren't moving.

 _Why did you cast a mind reader spell on me? And what's this all about?_ Light said. _Because I got caught and I need to 'end' my friendship with you._ he said.

 _Oh I get it. I'll play along._ Light said in her thoughts before she said out loud, "Well fine maybe I can't play anymore either."

"Oh yeah, then I guess we have no reason to see each other anymore." Mythic acted, "I won't be seeing you anymore!"

Light tried to contain herself from laughing at the little charade they they were doing.

Opening her wings Light said, "Goodbye!" Flying off Mythic smiled knowing that he didn't actually half to end his friendship with Light.

Smiling he turned and on his way, sucked some magic out of a baby Manticore cub so that it seemed like he got it from Light.

At the thought of Light, Mythic felt his heart twist in an unusual way that made him say, "What is this feeling called!"

* * *

 ** _I told you these chapters where going to be short. Sorry. But no worries next one's going to be a bit longer and maybe a bit confusing._**


	18. 5 Years Later

"Twinkle you came!"

Light rushed over to her old foal-sitter as they sang, "Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake. clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Twinkle ruffled Light's head, "I missed you so much sis and I wouldn't miss your sweet 17 for the world!"

Light smiled. Light was now 17 years old and decided to have a sweet 17. All her friends and family were mingling and now that Twinkle showed up the party could finally begin.

Zany came in behind her and was holding a baby. Light gasped, "Is that?" "Yup, that's Enchanter." Twinkle said warmly.

The past 5 years a lot of stuff really happened. Zany, Applespike, Jewel, and Twinkle had embarked on a journey in search of Twinkles cutie mark. Eventually Twinkle and Zany fell in love with each other.

At Fluffball's party everypony found out that she was seeing a bat-pony and a week later a battle broke out and in the end Fluffball and her boyfriend, Comet Galaxy were victorious.

"Ok everypony we could sing 'Happy Birthday' now." light said aloud turning to the crowd.

Light sat down in front of the cake as everypony surrounded her. On her left side was her best friends, Pumpkin Doo, Zapple Bloom, Apple Thunder, Fluffball, and Comet Galaxy.

On her right her mom and dad and her friend's family. The room started to sing, "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday too you. Happy Birthday Light Breeze, Happy Birthday too you!"

Light took a deep breath and blew out all the candles. Everypony started to cheer until a cry from a baby came.

"Um is that my baby or yours?" Zany asked Jewel. "That's mine." Jewel replied as Applespike said, "I got this one!"

Just like Zany and Twinkle, Applespike and Jewel got together during the journey and gave birth to a baby dragon unicorn girl.

Applespike leaned into the crib and gave his daughter a bottle. "There you go little Crystine."

The baby girl burped as fire came out. "That's my girl!" he said.

Celestia and Sombra started to serve cake. "Here you go Breezie." Sombra said.

"Mmm this looks so-hey!" Light didn't get a chance to take a bite of her cake when magic enveloped around it.

Looking she saw that her baby cousin was responsible for it. Luna grabbed the cake from the baby girl, "Aurora that cake belongs to your cousin. Besides I thought bat-ponies didn't like chocolate cake."

Supernova rapped his wing around Luna, "She's barely 3 months so she likes the taste of anything. Besides you like chocolate, maybe she does too."

Fluffball's relationship with a bat-pony wasn't the only thing that surprised the ponies. It had seemed during that time Luna was also seeing a bat-pony named Supernova. After bat-ponies made peace with the ponies, Luna got married to Supernova and had a bat-pony alicorn, Aurora Slumber.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me about your love life." Celestia murmured to herself. "You didn't tell me yours." Luna said playfully.

Light giggled as she kissed her cousin's forehead. The alicorn bat-pony let out a sound of joy as she finally received a piece of cake.

* * *

It was tradition that every year there would be a 'Top Secret' girl's sleepover after the party.

Light, Fluffball, and Zapple Bloom were laying on the floor talking. Celestia came into the room and said, "Sorry girls, it's time for you to go to sleep. Rarity wants you to try on the dresses tomorrow for the Grand Galloping Gala next week."

"Come on mom, we're all 17 now," Light said, "Practically adults!" Celestia raised a brow. "Ok we'll go to sleep." Light said qucikly.

When Celestia left the room. Zapple Bloom said, "I can't wait for the Gala this year!"

"Why? Didn't you go last year?" Fluffball asked. "Well yeah but this time _Pumpkin Doo_ is going this year." Zapple Bloom said.

"Oh, you two finally going to go out together?" Light said. "What?" Zapple said.

"We know you and Pumpkin have been at it since grade school." Fluffball said.

Zapple buried her face in her hooves. "I don't even think we can be together." she said. "Why not?" Fluffball asked.

"Well I think he's my cousin and wouldn't that be incest?" Zapple Bloom blushed.

"Well technically it's only by marriage and Cinnamon Stick was adopted. So they don't share the apple blood biologically." Light said.

"That's true," she said, "But what if he doesn't like me anymore? Or I say something dumb that'll make 'em not like me no more!" "That's silly." Fluffball said, "He's crazy about you."

Zapple smiled before the door burst open causing the girls to jump. "You better go to sleep now, or I'll call Discord to bring the balloons." came Sombra's voice.

The girls screeched as they dove into bed and closed their eyes to sleep.

* * *

"Now my son we are only just a few magic dropplings away from our goal." Radiant Hope said circling her son.

"May I go and steal away some magic from a pony now mother?" he said. "Yes, the sooner we have enough magic, the better." his mother said.

Once Mythic was out of the house he headed towards Canterlot. He hid in an alley as he waited for a victim.

A shadow appeared as he charged up his magic. Shooting the beam, he hit a unicorn mare and sucked the magic from her.

He sighed, somehow knowing that this was wrong. Feeling pity, he returned the magic back. _I'm sorry mother I can't do it._ he said to himself.

He was about to return home when he remembered it was Light's birthday. Making his way to the castle he peered through her window.

At the sight of her he smiled thinking, _she is even more beautiful than when we were younger._

Before he knocked he noticed that there were other ponies in the room. Mythic realized she was having a sleepover and didn't take the chance to wake one of them up.

He saw a sunflower and plucked it out. Then he used his magic to change it to a rose.

Laying it on her window seal he whispered, "Happy Birthday Breezie." Taking one last look at her he went off.

* * *

 ** _Ok let me clear some things up if you you're confused._**

 _ **So you see Fluffball has already been through an epic battle (simlair to the DOD one) and bat-ponies and ponies live in peace. Also during that time Luna was sneaking off to see Supernova (created by kila97) and things sort of tied up after the battle.**_

 _ **Also Zany, Applespike, Jewel, and Twinkle are about adults and have settled down and had kids. Enchanter is Zany and Twinkle's son and Crytine is Applespike and Jewel's daughter.**_

 _ **I didn't mention it in this chapter (because I didn't think it was nescessary) but Pumpkin is a brother now to a little sister named Coconut Swirl.**_

 _ **Aurora Slumber is the daughter of Luna and Supernova.**_

 _ **I admit, Daughter of Discord has really helped me with this fanfic. Thanks DisneyFanatic2364.**_

 _ **I think that covers everything. If there's any questions, ask me on my deviantart account, my username is Snoopy7c7.**_


	19. Getting Ready

Twinkle paced around as she took a deep breath. "Ok Twinkle, you got this. First time you're running the Gala, so it has to be perfect." She said calmly.

Twilight let out a small chuckle, "Dear, you'll do _fine._ I know exactly how you feel."

The doors open for Sombra, Celestia, and Light to come through. Light rushed towards Twinkle embracing her. "So how do you feel about your first time running the Gala?" Light said pulling back.

Twinkle rubbed the back of her head. "Just a little bit nervous, not to mention that I'll be away from little Enchanter for the first time in a long time."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he, Crystine, Aurora, and Coco are doing great." Light said. Twinkle gave a small nod as Celestia said, "You two better go and get yourselves ready. It won't be long 'till everypony arrives."

The girls nodded as they went to the dressing room.

* * *

Jewel made the final touches to Zapple Bloom's mane. When she looked into the mirror, Zapple said, "Thanks so much, Jewel. Means a lot."

"Of course darling, besides you got to look good for your date tonight." She said causing Zapple to blush.

Her friends giggled as Screwball said, "So, what do you think Comet Galaxy will think of his first Gala?"

Fluffball blushed, "Well he said he's been looking forward to this." Screwball chuckled, "Well remember no more than a second kiss."

Fluffball nodded her head as Twinkle asked, "So Light, is there any pony you're going to dance with?"

Light blushed, "Well no." "It's ok," Zapple said, "Apple Thunder doesn't have a date either."

Light and Fluffball stole a glance at each other. "Looks like we're almost ready." Celestia said walking in. "Not yet," Apple Blossom said as she took out a perfume bottle, "Y'all get to try my newest perfume, 'Peach Blossoms!' "

When everypony sprayed some on them they headed out.

* * *

"Dad is my mane messed up?" Pumpkin asked.

Cinnamon Stick shook his head. "As I said 5 minutes ago, your mane is fine." Pumpkin fixed his tie again as Cinnamon smiled. "Trying to impress some girl?"

Pumpkin gulped as the rest of the ponies laughed. "It's ok if you are," said Apple Thunder before whispering to his ear, "Besides Zapple Bloom will think you look great."

Pumpkin gave a nervous smile as Thunder asked, "What about you son? Any mare you want to dance with?"

Apple Thunder replied, "Well no but who knows, maybe I'll meet my special somepony here at the Gala."

"It's a shame Discord couldn't come." Sombra said, "He usually liven things up."

"Well he said he had to go take care of business," said Mothball, "But I think he wanted to spend time with Mom."

"How's my breath?" Comet asked.

Mothball raised an eyebrow, "It smells fine? Don't forget about the one second rule." Comet gulped as Mothball said, "It's not me you would have to worry about its- "

Mothball lost the rest of his words at the sight of his wife. She was wearing the same dress that she wore when they were teenagers.

Mothball held Screwball's hoof, "My sweet." Screwball giggled as the rest of the mares came.

Sombra's mouth opened at the sight of his wife and daughter. "My, my, my, aren't you two beautiful this fine evening."

Light smiled as she hugged her dad. Celestia giggled as Sombra snaked his hooves around her and gave each other a passionate kiss.

Celestia looked at Twinkle and gave her the signal for her to open the doors. Twinkle went over to Zany and gave a peck on his cheek. "Make sure to save me a dance." She said as she headed towards the doors.

Falling beside Light, Fluffball whispered into her ear, "So is _your_ special somepony going to be here tonight?" Light turned to her, "I don't know. Maybe he's not able to come."

As Twinkle opened the doors and ponies started to pile in, two pairs of eyes were looking through the window.

"The Gala my son," Radiant Hope said, "There's all sorts of different types of magic here for you to steal."

She turned to her son and said, "You know the plan?" Mythic gulped, "Yes mother."

"Now when you return, make sure you tell me everything." With that Radiant Hope transported herself back to the Everfree Forest.

* * *

 ** _Yeah, I know it's really short. You'll like the next chapter though._**


	20. An Eventful Evening

**_So I hated the song I had for Mythic and Light so I updated it seeing that this song is better and well suited for the two. Know where it's from?_**

* * *

"Livin' La Vida Loca!"

Everypony stomped their hooves as Tender Taps pulled Apple Bloom up from a dip.

"Thank you everypony, next up is Vinyl Scratch and Octavia!" Sweetie Belle said into the mic.

As Vinyl and Octavia started to play, Thunder was laughing alongside with Pumpkin.

Pumpkin stopped laughing when he caught sight of Zapple Bloom. Her colorful mane was laying so perfectly on her shoulders and how wavy it was. She was in an elegant mint colored dress, that had an apple impression on her chest.

Apple Thunder looked at Pumpkin than at his sister than back at Pumpkin. Softly socking his shoulder Thunder said, "There she is dude, now's your chance."

"B-But what do I say to her?" Pumpkin said becoming nervous. "Well tell her she looks pretty for one!" Apple Thunder said.

"She does look quite beautiful." Pumpkin started, "But this can't be! We're cousins!" Apple Thunder raised a brow and said, "Dude, it's distant, besides your dad was adopted, so biologically you can be together."

"But what if-" Pumpkin started before Thunder cut off, "I didn't want to do this."

"Do what?" Pumpkin said before Apple Thunder used his apple bucking skills to knock Pumpkin straight towards Zapple Bloom.

At the sound of his cry, Zapple Bloom gasped as she caught Pumpkin in his arms. The two started to blush.

Putting him down Pumpkin said, "Thanks for breaking my fall." "No problem sugar cube." Zapple replied.

"You look, really pretty tonight." Pumpkin managed to say. Zapple Bloom smiled, "Thanks. You do too. I mean handsome!"

Pumpkin laughed as Zapple said, "I'm getting all sappy but you're worth it."

Rubbing his foreleg Pumpkin said, "Hey would you care to have a dance or I mean do you want to dance with me?"

Zapple Bloom smiled before nodding, "Yeup."

As they walked to the dance floor Thunder said to himself, "Well not what I expected but it still worked!"

A giggle came from behind him. Thunder turned as he gazed upon a beautiful unicorn mare. She had teal eyes and wore a sparkling dress.

The mare shrank a little when she saw Apple Thunder looking at him. "Don't be shy," Apple Thunder said, "You uh saw what I did?"

Nodding she said, "Yeah. Although you kicked him pretty hard, at least you helped him get the girl."

Apple Thunder blushed, "I would do anything for my best friend." "Say, do _you_ have any pony to dance with?" she asked with big eyes.

Apple Thunder gave out a small nervous laugh, "Well no." "Would you, if you'd like, want to dance with me?" she said inches away from his face.

Apple Thunder nodded numbly as he said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Apple Thunder."

Shaking his hoof, the mare replied, "I'm Starry Burst Glimmer. But you could call me Starry."

Looking from afar, Light and Fluffball hoof bumped each other. "This is great! Apple Thunder has a girl now!" Light said.

"Yeah it's about time too that Zapple Bloom and Pumpkin Doo got together too." Fluffball said.

Sombra walked over to the two teenagers. "You girls having a good time?" "The best!" Light said. Ruffling his daughter's hair Celestia came behind him. "Care to have a dance?" she said. Smiling he brought her in, "Always."

Walking away Fluffball said, "I notice that they always say the word 'always.' Know anything 'bout that?"

Light shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it had to do when they were young and in love."

Comet Galaxy approached the two mares. "May I have a dance with Fluffball?" he asked.

Fluffball looked at Comet, "I would love too, but what about you Light?" Light winked as she whispered into her ear, "I'll be fine. You go and have a dance with your love."

Heading towards the dance floor, Light smiled at her friends. _It's good that they're all having a good time._ She said to herself.

A hoof tapped her shoulder. Turning she looked at a gray stallion with black hair and a firework cutie mark.

"May I have this dance miss?" he said. Light looked around in confusion before saying, "Me?"

"But of course!" He said holding out his hoof. Looking at him she was unsure but for some reason she let herself be guided to the dance floor by the mysterious stallion.

Starting to sway to the music, Light looked at him thinking there was something familiar about the stallion.

"Have we met before?" she asked.

"We may have crossed paths once." He said, "I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Your Princess Light Breeze. Daughter of Sombra and Celestia, ruler of Equestria."

"Was it the wings?"

"More like your beautiful flowing mane."

Light put a hoof to her waist.

"Okay, it was also those majestic wings."

"You're a real go getter aren't you?" Light muttered.

"You can say that." He smiled.

"So you say we might have crossed paths," she said, "Was it in school?"

"No, I was homeschooled." He said.

A certain somepony came to mind but she wanted to be sure.

Light looked with a serious face, "What's your name again?"

Leaning he whispered into her ear, "If I told you, you might think it would be a myth."

Light's eyes opened wide as she looked closely. Easily he could have dyed his mane a different color and getting a better look at his 'cutie mark' she could see that it was faintly smudged.

"Mythic Hope?"

"You're as smart as you are attractive." He chuckled.

Light said something but it was flushed out when Scootaloo's voice spoke into the mic as Vinyl and Octavia finished.

"Everypony having a good time?"

The crowd replied in a cheer.

"It's now time to bring it down a notch. Boys it's time to take your sweet one and have ourselves a little romantic dance."

Nodding at Sweetie Belle, her and Button Mash came onto the stage. "This song is dedicated to all you lovers out there." Sweetie Belle said.

Twinkle looked at Zany. "Shall we?" he said pulling her in. "You know it babe." Twinkle replied.

Screwball and Mothball grabbed each other by the hoof. "Just like old times, eh." Mothball said. Screwball laid her head on his chest, "Yup. Good times."

Music began to play as Light looked into the eyes of her partner. Even though there were a few things that looked different about him, she knew that it was still Mythic.

" _You with the sad eyes,"_ Button Mash sang, " _Don't be discouraged."_

Mythic placed his hooves around Light's shoulders as they started to sway in the music.

" _Oh I realize,_ _it's hard to take courage_ _  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small._ _"_

"I got your rose," Light smiled, "It was sweet."

Light remembered how thrilled she was to see the rose and got her to thinking why Mythic kept coming to see her.

Meanwhile, Mythic was so entranced by Light's beauty that it was hard to recognize her at first glimpse. She was even more beautiful with her mane neatly up and in her baby blue gown.

" _Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing_ _."_ Button sang as Sweetie echoed the last lyrics with him.

Light smiled at the memories they shared together.

" _If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear."_

The smile on her face brought the weird feeling back to Mythic's heart.

" _You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_ _._ _And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you_ _."_

At this point, Sombra noticed Light with the stallion. The sight of him made him feel uneasy, like he saw him before but couldn't remember where.

Sombra let out a grunt, "There's something about him that I can't quite get right." "Now Sombra," Celestia said, "They're only dancing."

"Maybe you're right." He said but kept an eye on them as the song continued:

 _"_ _So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow._ _"_ Button and Sweetie sang at the same time.

The two were gazing at each other so much, that Light wasn't even aware that she was using her magic to have a beam of light raying on the two.

Mythic looked and let out a confused look. Light giggled, "Sorry sometimes I can't help myself." Mythic only smiled warmly as he danced with her.

" _If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there. And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you."_

At the climax of the song, ponies gathered to watch the couple as Mythic gracefully spun her in the air.

Sweetie Belle and Button saw the couple and sung the next verse with passion;

" _So don't be afraid to let them show, Your true colors  
True colors  
True colors  
Shining through_ _."_

Bringing her up from a dip, the two locked eyes and it was only them and Button and Sweetie's voice.

" _I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you_ _."_

Mythic blushed as Light placed her head on his chest, making that unknown feeling come back.

" _So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors._ _"_

"I missed you." She said in an angelic voice. He couldn't help but kind of enjoy the feeling as he replied, "I missed you too."

" _True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow_ _."_

Mythic gazed at her beautiful eyes as Light looked into his. Light closed her eyes and started to lean forward. Mythic panicked not knowing what would happen if the two had lip interaction. So he lightly out his hooves to her lips. Light looked at him in confusion.

"Why don't we talk outside?" he whispered.

A huge applause sounded, bringing Light and Mythic back to reality. Ponies were watching. Her parents were watching.

Nodding the two walked towards the outside.

"I think it's sweet that Light found a nice stallion." Celestia said.

"Yeah but _is_ he nice? Do we know him? Have we seen him before? I don't trust the lad. Who is that _stallion_?" Sombra said taking a few steps forward.

"Honey, they might want some alone time." Celestia said.

"I want some answers _first_ before any of this, 'alone time'." Sombra said as he tried to catch up to the couple.

* * *

"Ok, the coast is clear." Mythic said as they hid behind a tree.

Mythic was struck by surprise as Light tackled him with a hug. "Where have you been all this time!?" she cried.

"Light, air." Mythic choked out.

Pulling away she said, "Oh, sorry."

" _I'm_ sorry. It was really hard since mother always had me constantly working and when I did have some alone time, she had me locked in my room." He said.

"How did you manage to come here?" she asked.

"There are lots of magical stuff here for me to get," he shrugged before smiling, "Besides, I had to see you again."

"Why are you disguised?"

"I didn't want a _certain_ pony to recognize me."

"Well, I'm still happy to see you." She smiled warmly.

Her horn started to light up as butterflies circled them. "Sorry, can't help it." Light said.

Mythic let out a chuckle. "I don't mind at all."

There was a bit of silence before Light said, "Myth I want to see you. The real you I mean."

Mythic gulped, "What if somepony sees me?"

"So what? No pony knows who you are and my dad is probably off somewhere with my mom." Light replied.

"Well, I..." he stopped as he looked into her dilated, pleading eyes.

Sighing in defeat he said, "Well there _is_ no harm." Mythic lighted up his horn. Slowly his mane changed colors and went back to his regular hair style. His fake cutie mark faded away as his real one appeared. His coat started to change from gray too blue again.

When he was done, Mythic noticed that she had an even more dream like look in her face. It made his heart thump in the weird way again.

Sombra was looking around the garden until he finally spotted his daughter flowing mane.

When he got a better look at the stallion, he immediately realized it was Radiant Hope's son!

He was in such shock, that he didn't do anything. He figured that his daughter would be smart and do the right thing and run, but she simply sighed and rested her head on his chest.

That snapped him out of his trance and he felt rage going through him.

"YOU!" he yelled, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN!"

"Dad, wait!" Light called as Sombra used his magic to grab Mythic. Mythic struggled in her father's grasp.

Her family, friend's family, and her friends came rushing out the door at the sound of the commotion.

"I told you already to stay away and now here you are! Just waiting to suck my daughter's powers dry!" Sombra growled.

"Please. Sir I can explain!" Mythic said. Sombra held onto him, making him squeal.

"Daddy you half to stop! He means no harm!" Light plead. "Breezie stay back, he must be disposed so that he does not steal your powers!" Sombra said lightly pushing her to the side.

"What do you mean?" Light said as Sombra's magic started charging up.

Light gasped as something came over her. Without thinking, Light used her magic to blast her father into a tree. Sombra's magic let go of Mythic.

"Go Mythic!" Light cried as he didn't waste another second. Everypony gasped as Celestia went over to Sombra's side.

"Sombra, are you ok?" she said in worry. She took a step back as he rubbed his head and looked at his daughter.

Light bit her lip as she looked at her friends shocked faces and then back at her parents.

A weight of guilt washed over her as she hung her head.

" _You_ young lady, have a lot of explaining to do." Sombra said.

* * *

 ** _This my fav chapter! Here is some explanation._**

 ** _Yes I ship Tenderbloom & Buttonbelle._**

 ** _The song that Button and Sweetie sing is called 'True Colors' sung by Justin Timberlake and Ana Kendrith._**

 ** _Starry Burst is the daughter of *drum roll* Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst! Bet you didn't see that coming. There's a drawing of what she looks like on my deviantart page._**

 ** _Let me see, I think that covers everything. Oh yeah and I'm leaving you hanging~_**


	21. Arguments in the Air

Light was sitting on the couch. Celestia, Luna, and Supernova were standing off to the side as baby Aurora giggled in her mother's arms.

Sombra was pacing around the room. He kept shaking his head and murmuring under his breath.

Finally, taking a deep breath he spoke. "Light I'm a reasonable father. I let you stay up late, go to the movies, and even let you try some royal duties all by yourself."

Standing still he said, "But what's the one thing I told you not to do?" Light hung her head.

"Did you know the stallion?"

"I-"

"Did you know him?" Sombra repeated.

"Yes I did." she admitted. "How many times have I told you that his mother is an evil tyrant!" he said.

"But Mythic's not like that!" she objected. "Like mother, like son!" he said.

"Why can't you give him a chance!" Light snapped back.

He shook his head, "Light he's playing you and then one day he's going to turn around and-"

"Daddy, I love him!"

The only sound of the room was a gasp from the two sisters. Sombra stood there in shock as his eye twitched.

"Have you lost your mind?" Sombra said, "He's the son of the woman that's after me!"

"I don't care." Light mumbled to herself.

"You can't love somepony who's going to steal magic from you! Because I'm sure that's exactly what his mother trained him to do!" Sombra said.

Light couldn't take it no longer. She turned to the door and ran towards her room. "I'm not done talking to you Light Shine Celestia Breeze!" Sombra called.

"Well I am!" Light cried back.

Sombra let out a sigh as Celestia walked over to him and rapped her wing around him.

"Sombra, Light may have a point." she said. "What? How could you be siding with her?" Sombra said in disbelief.

"No what I mean is that Mythic boy could be different." she said. Sombra replied, "But I can't trust him! What happens if he is as just as evil as Radiant Hope! I don't want her to hurt my little girl, or you."

"40 years ago, we all thought that Discord would hurt Fluttershy. 20 years ago we thought Mothball would hurt Screwball. And only a few months ago we thought Comet Galaxy and Supernova would hurt Luna and Fluffball." Celestia said.

"What's the point you're making?" he said. "What she means is, that everypony deserves a chance." Supernova said.

"And look at Discord, Mothball, Supernova, and Comet Galaxy." Luna added, "They are all good stallions who have proved themselves time and time again."

Sombra looked around the room and then at baby Aurora. The alicorn bat pony laughed as she looked at Sombra.

He sighed, "You're right. I should have put them in this situation. Maybe I better talk to her."

"It's best if you let her cool off." Celestia said.

* * *

The first thing Light did was teleport herself to her sanctuary. She then fell to the floor and cried in her hooves.

Light sobbed as the night's events raced through her mind. Her friends getting together, her dance with Myth, the fight with her father. It would only be a matter of time before her father found her.

"Breezie?"

Sooner than she thought. "Go away!"

"Huh?"

Light looked up to see Mythic. Light sniffed as she wiped away a tear.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, it's just. Daddy and I got into an argument."

"Sorry that was my fault." he said.

"No, I'm the one who used my magic against him," she sighed, "I guess I am a magic screw-up."

"Breezie you're anyhting but a magic screw-up!" Mythic comforted.

Light sighed, "Thanks. It'll be ok, I just wish I didn't yell at him like that." she said.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Well," she sniffed, "A few months ago my friend got into a huge battle with bat ponies but in the end we all made peace. I also got a baby cousin."

"A baby?" he said in surprise. "Yeah, she's the cutest alicorn bat pony baby you'll ever see." She replied.

"Does she do what you do?" he said sitting next to her.

Nodding her head, she said, "Yeah but she sure is sneaky. I guess that's what bat-ponies are though."

Light smiled at Mythic making him shift uncomfortably.

Things were going to plan, all he had to do was pretend that he actually cared, squeeze more information from her, and then lure her into a trap so that he could steal her magic. This is what his mother wanted but not what he wanted.

After a moment of silence Light started to lean forward. Mythic saw this and started to panic. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What's it looks like I'm doing?" she said calmly as she leaned forward again. Mythic saw this and said, "Breezie I can't!"

"Why not?" Light said stubbornly.

"With our type a magic, who knows what will happen if you put your lips on mine." he said.

"You mean if we kiss?" she said.

"That's what's it's called?" he said to himself.

"Mythic don't you see?" she said.

"See what?" he said.

"This." as she laid her head on his chest. His cheeks went red as the unusual feeling came back but this time, more powerful.

"What do you feel?" she said. Mythic tried to find words. "I-I feel this new feeling. Like a whole new level of happiness and joy."

"That my friend, is called love." she said.

Mythic looked at her endless flowing mane. He had no words to say.

"B-But I don't know what love is? I've never experienced it!" Mythic said.

Light laid her hoof on his. "You don't half to know it, you feel it. Besides your mother has to at _least_ show a sign of motherly love, right?"

Mythic didn't know a time his mother show any sign of a mother's love. His mother.

He turned away from her, not wanting her to see the fear and concern in his eyes. "You should go." he said, "Your parents might get worried."

Light frowned, "When can I see you again?" "I don't know. Just stay safe." he said.

Light was surprised by the tone of voice he had, fear. Nodding she opened her wings and flew away.

As he watched her go, Mythic narrowed his eyes and marched towards his home.

* * *

Light laid on her bed. Although seeing Mythic made her feel a bit better, she was still overcome by sadness and anger. A knock came to her door. "Light, it's us. Your friends."

"Come in." she said.

Her friends gathered around her bed and looked with concerned eyes. "Light are you ok?" Fluffball asked.

"Do I look ok?" she snapped.

Her friends flinched at her tone. "I'm sorry you guys, a lot of stuff has happened."

"We've notice." Thunder said."By any chance was that the stallion you were sneaking off to play with years ago?" Galaxy asked.

Light nodded her head. "Listen Light," Fluffball said, "In the experience I went through a few months ago and what happened between my mom, dad, grandma, and grandpa, there will be a way."

Light looked at her friends who nodded in agreement. A tear escaped from Light's eye. "You guys are the best friends any pony could ask for. Thank you."

As they went in for a group hug, Sombra and Celestia stood at the door. "You could talk to her in the morning." she said comforting her husband.

Sombra sighed, "Yeah, I just wish I could know that the boy won't harm her."

* * *

When Mythic walked through the door Radiant Hope said, "What did you learn?"

"I don't want to be a part of this no more." Mythic murmured. "Please Mythic speak up. I can't hear you. You know how I hate the mumbling." she said in annoyance.

"I said _**I do not**_ want part of this _no more!"_ Mythic said raising his voice.

"Are you _arguing_ with me?" she snarled, surprised of her son's attitude.

"So what if I am?" he said angrily. Radiant Hope shot a powerful beam at Mythic and he was now in a cage.

He scowled at his mother as she said, "No pony, talks to me that way! Especially my own son!"

Mythic was scared out of his wits but courage helped him stand firm. "Do what you like with me. Heck drain _my_ magic out, just leave that family alone!" he shouted.

"Those ponies have made you gone soft! No matter I have just enough power to rule but I need info first." She said stomping her hooves.

Mythic tried using a spell but noticed that his horn had black crystals. "What did you do to me?" he said. "I merely put a spell that will prevent you from using any kinds of magic." she truned to him, "I taught you the antidote but it's your fault if you forgot."

Mythic scowled as Radiant Hope circled her imprisoned son like a hungry Timberwolf. "I should have known those visits with that alicorn screw-up would have made you become good."

Her lips curled into a smile as an idea slipped to mind. "So this mare is _special_ to you isn't she my boy?"

Mythic gulped as Radiant smiled. "What would happen if she were to, I don't know, get hurt?" she said deviously. "I could always just suck her until she can no longer feel pain! Her magic is rather powerful."

"No, please don't hurt her!" he begged.

"Then you _will_ tell me what I want to know." she smiled, her muzzle inches from her son's face.

* * *

 _ **Soooooooo things are getting a little heated up, now aren't they?**_


	22. Rising Power

"Aunt Luna, may I take Aurora for a walk?" Light asked.

Luna nodded, "Just don't be out to long. It's already noon and it will be time for her nap soon."

Light grabbed a stroller and picked up her beloved baby cousin. Since she didn't have any sibling, except for Twinkle, she felt like she was a big sister to Aurora.

Sombra walked into the room with Celestia at her side. Light looked at her father as he looked back at her.

He opened his mouth to say something but Light just sighed and went out the door with Nidra.

Sombra put a hoof to his face. "It's been a week and I haven't been able to even talk to her." "It'll be alright Sombra," Celestia sympathized, "We can all talk when she comes back home, ok?"

Sombra nodded thinking how much he wanted to say sorry to his beloved daughter.

* * *

Aurora laughed as Light tossed her in the air and caught her with her magic. She was sitting on a bench in Ponyville when Fluffball came up to her with Comet.

"Hey Light, what are you up to?" Fluffball asked giving Light a hoof bump. "Just taking Aurora for a walk." she replied.

"Long way from Canterlot for a walk." Comet said. "Well, you know I needed a long walk." Light said rubbing her head awkwardly.

"Well then I guess I'll catch you later when we have tea together. Comet and I are going to the chocolate lake." Fluffball said walking away with Comet.

Light sighed as the couple walked away. Light held Aurora in front of her face. "Guess I better get you home little one." she smiled.

Aurora giggled before opening her wings and flying away from Light. "Aurora! Come back here!" Light smiled as she chased her cousin.

Flying after her, Aurora led her towards the Everfree Forest. "Aurora no! We can't go in there, it's dangerous!" Light cried gaining more speed.

When Aurora looked behind her, Light was nowhere to be seen. The bat-pony laughed before getting caught in Light's hooves.

Aurora clapped her hooves as Light said, "I know your tricks you little weasel. I did some of them myself."

Placing her on her back, Light started to walk away when she heard a scream. Fluffball's scream to be exact.

Light rushed to the sound of her best friend. When she finally located her she gasped to see Fluffball and Comet on the floor.

Rushing to her side Light gasped, "Fluffball!? What in _Equestria_ happened to you?"

Fluffball drowsily lifted up her head. "We were on our way towards the chocolate lake when somepony struck us off guard with it's magic." Fluffball said opening her swirly eyes.

Light's eyes widened to see that her bright colorful eyes were now a bit dull of color now. Comet opened his eyes too to show the same thing.

"I caught a glimpse of what hit us," Comet said slowly getting to his hooves, "It looked like a unicorn."

As Light brought Fluffball to her hooves, Mythic came to mind. _No he would never do this!_ she said to herself.

"Can you use your magic?" Light asked. Fluffball let out a chuckle, "What type of question is that? We may have gotten hit by whatever but of course I-"

Fluffball stopped as she tried to change the tree into a candy cane but didn't work. Jumping in the air she tried to float but came falling to the ground.

When Comet brought her to her hooves Fluffball said, "My powers, they're gone!" "Mine are too." Comet said trying to use his own magic but failed.

"Tell me, where did you hear the pony run to?" Light said. "Well before I knocked out, I heard steps running that way." Fluffball said pointing.

Light looked at Comet, "Get Fluffball back home. Aunt Screwball will know what to do." "What about you?" Fluffball asked.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this," Light replied, "Something's wrong, I just know it."

As she ran to where Fluffball pointed Light called back, "If I don't see you for tea, then alert my parents!"

* * *

Light cautiously looked around the grim trees in search of the pony responsible for stealing her friends magic.

Aurora had fallen asleep on Light's back. Magic started to sparkle from Light's horn. Knowing what this meant she turned around to try seeing the pony following her.

"I know your there!" she cried defensively, "Show yourself!" It was a moment of silence before she felt something strike her back.

Light cried out as she felt like she was being sucked dry like a sponge. When it was over, Light turned to see a purple unicorn mare.

Light recognized her as Radiant Hope, only she looked a little different. She was taller and she seemed more powerful than the last time she seen her.

The mare laughed, "It took you long enough to even _realize_ I was here."

Light grinned her teeth together as she protectively put her wing around Aurora. "Give back my friends magic _now._ " she snarled.

"Why would I ever do that?" Radiant chuckled as she used her magic to snatch Aurora away.

"Give her back!" Light growled taking a step forward. "I think I'll raise her as if she were my own dark princess." Radiant said petting the alicorn baby as she started to wake.

Light yelled as she used her magic to shoot a powerful beam at her. Instead of the spell causing damage, it caused confetti to burst in her face.

"You're celebrating for _me?_ How thoughtful!" she smiled.

"W-What?" Light stammered.

Casting another spell on her, a flower crown appeared on Radiant Hope's head. She tried again only for Radiant Hope to laugh even more. "I am the new queen after all." she said .

Radiant Hope shot a beam at Light, lifting her in the air. Light struggled as she said, "Silly little filly, I have already sucked half of your power!'

Light let out a cry as Radiant extract some more magic from Light. "Although, there was not much left for me to steal, thanks to my son."

Light felt like there was something piercing through her brain as Radiant Hope threw her to the bushes.

"What?" Light said lifting her head from the bushes.

"Haven't you guessed it? My son has been stealing magic from you without you even knowing." sneered the mare.

Light shook her head as the pain grew in her head and her heart. "N-No! You're lying! He would never hurt me, he-"

"Cares about you?" she cackled closing in on her, "Poor unfortunate filly, he was only doing what his dear old mother was telling him to do. After all his mother knows best! Not only did he drain your powers so I could become more powerful, but he also told me about your dear little cousin."

Aurora shifted beside Radiant making Light open her mouth only for Radiant Hope to say,

"Now that you are of no use now, I now half to dispose of you." Her horn started to glow red as Light gasped.

Light gasped. She tried to gain all the energy she had to use what little magic she had left, Light teleported herself as Radiant Hope hit the bush making it disinigrate.

Radiant looked around angrily. "Why the little brat!" she cried before shaking her head, "No matter the magic I stole from her is just what I needed to finally get Sombra! Besides with no power she'll be helpless and an easy meal for Timberwolves."

Holding onto Aurora, Radiant Hope headed towards Canterlot.

* * *

When Light arrived at the lake, she found that she could no longer stand anymore. She collapsed to the floor as her world started to get darker and darker. Opening her eyes, a silhouette of a pony with blue eyes started down at her.

Instead of running, her head hit the floor as she closed her eyes, drifting to unconsciousness.

Mythic gently stroked her mane. Her once flowing, colorful, mane was now dull and not flowing. After he escaped from what seemed to be an cage, he had been looking for her. He figured his mother had just sucked her power away for he saw dullness of color in her eyes as she closed them.

He placed her onto his back. Luckily he was strong and was able to hold the mare.

Looking at her with sad eyes Mythic whispered, "Don't worry Breezie, I'll fix this. No matter what."

* * *

"What!?"

Fluffball, Comet, Screwball, and Mothball were standing there before Luna, Supernova, Sombra, and Celestia. Fluffball had just explained what happened to the royal family.

"My baby girl is in the Everfree Forest!" Luna fretted as Supernova comforted her.

"Where is Light now?" Sombra asked. "She said she was going to look for the pony responsible for taking away our magic." Fluffball said.

Sombra stood there with his eyes full of fear for his daughter. "We half to go find her!" Sombra said heading towards the door.

Just then the door burst open with smoke. As everypony coughed as they tried to get rid of the smoke.

When the smoke was gone, standing before them was Radiant Hope. Sombra felt anger go through him as he went in front of Celestia defensively. Supernova and Mothball did the same thing.

"Radiant Hope!" he growled, "Where is my daughter? I _know_ you have something to do with this!"

Radiant Hope chuckled, "You know me so well now don't you Sombra?" Sombra yelled as he charged towards her, charging his horn with magic.

Just as he was about to strike, Radiant Hope held up Aurora in front of her. Sombra saw this and stopped just a foot away from her face.

"My baby!" Luna cried.

"Now, we wouldn't want an innocent baby to get harmed now would we?" Radiant Hope said in an evil tone.

Luna felt her motherly instincts kick in as she raced to face Radiant Hope in the face.

"Listen here," she snarled, "You harm a _single_ hair on my precious baby girl, I'll-"

Luna didn't have time to finish as Radiant used her magic to start sucking the magic from her. Supernova lunged after his wife only to get hit in the beam.

Radiant Hope used her magic on everypony, except Celestia and Sombra, and sucked the magic from them.

In this process Radiant Hope started to glow as she started to change. Her teeth got pointy, her mane started to flow and change colors, and wings appeared on her back.

When she was done, the ponies in the room were on the ground powerless. Celestia picked up her sister and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I love it when things go my way!" Radiant Hope squealed as she looked at her new form.

Celestia grinned her teeth as she yelled, "That is it!" Celestia shot a beam at Radiant Hope.

She used a counterpart and the beams hit each other. Celestia hit the floor as Sombra went to her aid.

"Celestia." he said holding her hoof. "I'm ok." she assured him.

Radiant Hope narrowed her eyes. She used her magic to put the two in separate bubbles.

"Oh I'll make sure to have _fun_ with you two." she snarled as the two pounded on the bubble.

Looking at the rest of the ponies, she put them in a cage. Then very loudly she cried, " _I_ rule _Equestria_ now!"

* * *

 ** _And heres comes the feels. So since Tierek didn't take over and was stopped by Discord, Radiant Hope is the one who takes power away. Remember I Like to think this is part of DisneyFanatic2364's universe of 'Bride of Discord' and in her story Discord stopped Tierek before he could take over._**

 _ **Anyways you may have noticed that Radiant Hope didn't take away Celestia or Sombra's magic. I did that on purpose~ What will Mythic do next?**_


	23. Love Confesion

**_You'll like this one~ FYI I changed the song because I think it's WAY better!_**

* * *

Mythic looked at the sky as dark clouds started to come. He knew his mother must have gotten to Canterlot already, and are keeping the royals captivated like she said.

He had to find a place for Light to get help or she won't recover. Just up ahead he saw a castle he had never seen before.

It had a garden with animals in it. There were bright pink and white clouds surrounding it. It had seemed like it was the only place with blue sky left.

Light sighed on his back as Mythic went towards the castle. When he got to the unusual door he rang the doorbell.

Waiting patiently, the door opened as a yellow pegasus looked out. "Yes?" she said.

"Please you got to help me, my friend here she's-" Mythic started. When the yellow pegasus saw Light on his back she gasped, "Oh my! What's wrong with Princess Light!"

She opened the door as she took Light from Mythic's back. "Come inside." she said as Mythic followed through. When he got in his jaw dropped to see doors on the ceiling and stair cases going spiral.

It made his head spin. He fell to the floor only to be caught by something. "Are you ok there?" came a male voice.

"Oh, I'm fine it's just-" Mythic trailed off to see the weirdest creature he had ever seen. It had a pony's head, a lion's paw, an eagle claw, a snake tail, a dragon wing, and pegasus wing.

He let out a scream as he ran from it. He then smacked into the same creature. "Now just because you don't know me, doesn't mean you half to be rude." he said.

"B-But h-how did you?" Mythic said in confusion as the creature picked him up with magic.

"What are you? _Who_ are you?" he said. The creature laughed, "You mean _you_ don't know who I am?"

Clearing his voice, he said, "I am the Lord of Chaos. Discord is the name and chaos is my specialty!"

"Discord!" came the pegasus voice.

At the sound of her voice, Discord turned innocently. "Yes Fluttershy, my love, my sweet, my darling angel?"

"Put him down. This is an emergency, Princess Light Breeze is in danger." she said.

Discord put him down as he followed Fluttershy into a room. Mythic followed close behind.

On the bed, Light laid almost lifeless if it weren't for her flank moving up and down breathing.

Nodding at Fluttershy, Discord magically pulled a square thing and looked over Light's body. Making it disappear, he made appear a glass with some fluid in it.

"Tilt her head back." Discord said at Mythic. Obeying his command, Mythic tilt her head back as Discord gave the fluid too Light.

When it was gone, Light let out a sigh as a small smile went across her face. Mythic's eyes glazed with tears as the feeling came back. Laying his head on the bed he whispered, "Please get better."

Discord and Fluttershy looked at each other at the way Mythic spoke too Light. Fluttershy went beside Mythic, "She'll be ok now, she just needs a little rest. Why don't you come and have a seat with us?"

Mythic sat down on a couch as Fluttershy and Discord sipped some tea. "So tell me, Mythic was it? What's going on?" Fluttershy asked. "We only just got back today from our vacation."

Mythic bit his lip. He didn't know if he told the truth that they would kick him out or worse.

"Well he's the son of Radiant Hope and was supposed to be stealing magic." Discord said to his wife.

Mythic's jaw dropped. "How did you know?" Discord stretched out, "I used my chaos magic to look inside your head."

"Discord." Fluttershy said. "No ma'am he's right." Mythic said lowering his head.

"But you don't." Discord replied. Mythic closed his eyes as Fluttershy looked out the window. "Why are there so many clouds?" she said, "I hope everything's alright."

Mythic couldn't take it anymore and started to spill, "Ok, so my mother has been stealing magic from the past 17 years and has been using it as her own! I was supposed to be doing the same thing but I just couldn't because I just knew that it wasn't right! Anyways, she's in Canterlot castle and has already drained away the magic from the royals! Just before that my mother got a hold of Light and drained her magic away and if I lose her I don't know what I'll do!"

A tear escaped and slid down his cheek as Fluttershy and Discord stared at him in silence.

Fluttershy went to him and gave him a hug. "You poor dear has been through so much."

Mythic wiped away his tear, "This is all my fault. But I don't know I can't come to just harm Light."

"Because you're in love." Discord said. He looked up. "What?" "You're in love." Discord said.

"That's exactly what she said to me too." Mythic said straightening up. Discord looked at Mythic. "Look in my years of living and what has happened, love will find a way." He looked at Fluttershy as she looked back at him smiling.

Discord laid a claw on his horn. Then in a flash, Mythic's horn was no longer enveloped in black crystals. He could use his magic again.

Mythic sighed, "I just wish I did the right thing in the first place." "Well it doesn't hurt to start now." Fluttershy said, "Now how about you help me make some soup for when Light awakes."

* * *

As Light started to wake everything came rushing back into her head. Her encounter with Radiant, Aurora getting taken, her blacking out.

"Aurora." she murmured.

"You're ok Light." came a warm voice.

When Light opened her eyes, she saw Fluttershy putting a cold cloth to her head. "Aunt Fluttershy?" Light said in relief.

"I'm so glad to see you're ok." she soothed. "My head." she groaned, "How did I get here?"

"One of your friends brought you." Fluttershy replied giving her some water. "Really? Who? One of the twins? Fluffball? Pumpkin?" she asked sipping some water.

Before she had a chance to reply, Mythic came into the room saying, "I got the stuff you wanted to make soup."

At the sight of Mythic, Light spit out the water and gasped, " _YOU?"_

Mythic looked up at the sound of Light's voice. He broke into a smile, "You're awake! Thank goodness!"

"How could you let him in here? Do you know who this is?" Light asked. "He's the one that just saved your life Light." Fluttershy said calmly.

She crossed her hooves, "Save my life, my hoof! What's the matter, didn't want to lose your prime _source_ of magic?"

Mythic looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! Your mother told me everything! I _trusted_ you! _You_ stole Fluffball and Comet's magic! How could you do this, I thought we were something and that you cared!" she cried.

"What?" Mythic and Fluttershy said together.

Light got up from the bed. "Light, you need to lie down. You don't have enough strength yet." Fluttershy said trying to calm her down.

"No, I don't want to be in the same room with _him._ " she said rushing out the door.

Light raced towards the door to the outside world before Mythic magically appeared. "Light, I can explain!" he plead. "Sure," she snapped, "And while you're at it, have a little of my _magic!_ "

She pushed him out of the way running towards the did not know where she was going. She just wanted to be away from him. Yet her heart told her to go back to him but she did not trust it no more.

Light stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Looking over into a lake, she saw that her colors were pale and her face broken hearted.

She sniffed. "This is my fault. If I had stopped seeing him I could be home, with my family, my friends, and Aurora."

At the thought of Aurora, guilt washed over her. Her poor cousin had nothing to do with this yet she was paying for her actions.

"No this is all Mythic's fault! He betrayed me!" Light said firmly. But if that was the case, then why didn't he dispose of her when he found her weak and alone? Why did her heart still ache for him?

Tears came out her eyes. "I don't know what to think no more!" she cried as she buried her face in her hooves. She sobbed in her hooves as she lost hope, she didn't know if she would be happy again.

Standing in the trees, Mythic looked at her with sad eyes. He couldn't believe that the once happy, positive mare he knew was sitting their in sorrow and sadness. How badly he wanted to wrap his foreleg around her and tell her it was going to be alright. To see her smile and loving self. She had the right to be mad at him though.

Somehow, he had to show her how he felt about her. The thing that was always there from the beginning. But would she take him?

Then Sweetie Belle and Button Mash's singing voice came to his head and the time he spent with Light. How elegant she had been and the way she looked at him. It was then he realized was when he fell in love with her.

He felt this was the way to express himself as he started to sing;

" _You with the sad eyes_ _."_

Light's eras flicked up at the sound of his voice. She slowly lifted her sad gaze to look at him in between the trees.

" _Don't be discouraged_ _."_

She looked at him before looking back at the ground. Mythic cautiously went to her and kneeled next to her. Mythic lifted Light's chin so he can look into her eyes.. It was a wonder she let him. Light's brain told her to run from him, but her heart helped her stay put.

 _"_ _Oh I realize  
Its hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_ _."_

Light looked at him with a confused look on to why he was singing. Although it wasn't the best, it wasn't the worst either.

He held out his hoof in attempt to woe her. Light turned her head from him. Mythic did not want to give up without a fight.

" _Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing."_

Mythic brought Light to her hooves. She took a few steps away from him as he smiled,

 _"If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_ _."_

Mythic fell to his knees making Light have a small but not unnoticed smile. This time as he held out his hoof, Light let him touch her. She turned her body as he laid another hoof on her shoulder.

 _"And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love-"_

Light remembered this song from the Gala. It was the one they danced too. She also knew the next line to it.

Mythic wanted to say the last word but found it a little hard. Light saw this and decided to help as she sang the next line,

 _"So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow." _They sang together.

Mythic placed his hoof on her shoulders as if attempt to dance with her.

She wanted to keep singing and even dance with him but she pulled herself away from him as she turned her back on him once again. Mythic was determined not to lose her again so he sang with more passion,

" _If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_ _."_

Light stopped as she turned to him. She looked into his blue eyes as he gazed back into hers.

" _And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show_ _."_

Both pony's surprised each other as they sang that one line but kept going.

" _Your true colors  
True colors  
True colors  
Shining through_ _."_

Mythic held out a hoof again and this time Light accepted as they danced a little, singing their song.

" _I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow."_

As they sang the last part of the song Mythic took a step back to look into Light's eyes. Light felt deep within herself that nobody could ever be faking something like this.

Lifting her chin a little, Mythic said, "Breezie, I love you."

Light could not contain her feelings no more as she threw her hooves around his neck softly crying as he gladly accepted, tears flowing from the two.

* * *

 ** _AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I really like how this came out. So this is where Fluttershy and Discord had been all along, on vacation. I realllllllly want to adapt this into an audio series. If I did, who would audition?_**


	24. What Now

"I never wanted part in my mother's plan." Mythic explained.  
Mythic and Light were sitting at the table in Fluttershy and Discord's house. Discord and Fluttershy sat together as they watched silently. Light was eating some soup with one hoof while in the other her hoof has entwined with his.

"I just wish I could've told you." he said, "Otherwise you wouldn't be powerless."

"Myth it's ok." Light said gripping his hoof tighter, "I'm ok. I understand where you're coming from."

"But you're _not_ ok. My mother literally drained all of the magic inside you. If I hadn't found you, you might have died!" Mythic said feeling guilty.

Light put her spoon down and lifted up his chin. "Well you saved me and I'm still alive."

Mythic smiled then said, "What my mother did say about me, about me supposed to be taking your magic away was true. But I couldn't bear the thought into hurting you like that."

"Funny you were supposed to be taking magic away from me," she said scooting closer, "When really I felt like I had more."

Mythic smiled as she nuzzled his chest. "I don't even know how that's possible. The night of the Gala, mom demanded she tell me everything. I refused but then she threatened to hurt you, so I told her." he admitted.

"Why is she doing this?" she said in worry.

"Revenge on your parents. Why who knows but what I do know is that she must be stopped or she really _will_ take over Equestria." he said.

"Not to but in or anything," Discord said, "But I would like to know, _HOW DID SHE TAKE AWAY MAGIC FROM MY GRAND DAUGHTER!?"_

Mythic shrank as Fluttershy said, "Discord, stop it. It wasn't his fault." Mythic gulped, "Although Fluffball has powerful magic, my mother's is more powerful now because of the years she's stolen it from ponies."

"Then we better go stop this." Light said starting to get up. "Wait!" Mythic said, "We can't go yet. Besides you're still a little weak and my mother probably has your family's magic by now."

"Well let's see." Discord said snapping his fingers. The table transformed into a mirror. It showed a cage, two bubbles, and what looked like a 'brighter' version of Nightmare Moon.

Everypony gasped to see Luna, Supernova, Screwball, Mothball, Fluffball, and Comet Galaxy locked in a cage while Celestia and Sombra were locked away in a bubble.

"THEY HAVE MY DAUGHTER!" Discord yelled as flames came around him. Fluttershy grabbed a bucket and dumped water on him.

"What was that for?" he asked. "We need to stay calm." Fluttershy said.

"Keep calm, they have _our_ daughter!" Discord said. "I know but we must keep calm or we won't think straight." she replied.

Transforming the table back too normal Fluttershy continued, "It's dark and we need our rest. We could come up with something in the morning."

"But-" Light and Discord said together.

"She's right Breezie," Mythic said laying his hoof on her shoulder, "We need more strength than ever to go up against my mom."

Fluttershy showed the two teens to the guest room. "Discord could you get another bed for the Princess?"

"Actually," Light said blushing, "It's ok if we snuggle, right?" Fluttershy and Discord looked at each other and then back at the two.

Discord rapped his arm around Light and whispered, "Between you and me, your father and mother will not hear of this. Agreed?"

Light giggled, "Agreed."

"But no funny business." Fluttershy warned, "Or we'll know about it."

Walking out of the room, the two ponies got comfortable in bed. They were careful not to do any... _funny business_ but they were close together, there hooves entwined.

Light tried to get a kiss from him but his reply was, "Maybe some other day."

Light sighed, "Fine."

As they hugged Light said, "I miss my family."

Mythic embraced her, "We'll get things right again. I promise."

"I love you." she whispered drifting to sleep. Mythic blushed as he smiled, "I love you too."

He had to make things right for her. He just had too.

* * *

Light woke up to feel a piece of paper in her hoof. Lifting it up she read, _Gone out for a while. Be back soon. Myth._

Yawning she trotted out of bed and towards the kitchen. Discord and Fluttershy were already sitting at the table as Light took a seat.

"So what's the plan?" Light asked. "Well," Discord started, "I was thinking we could teleport there and use my powers to destroy her."

Fluttershy put a hoof on Discord's shoulder. "Now honey," she said, "We can't just do that. Remember she has not only our daughter's powers but the princess's powers as well."

"Besides, remember what happened with the battle with Chrysalis?" she said.

Discord shuttered as the memory of the battle came up. The day he had thought he lost the love of his life.

Nodding he said, "Ok, but there's got to be something we could do." Light put down her cup of chocolate milk.

"Uncle Discord, could you see what Radiant Hope is up to right now?" Discord nodded as he transformed the table into a mirror.

Looking in the mirror, they saw Radiant Hope laughing. She was standing before the caged ponies.

Screwball narrowed her colorless, swirly eyes, "You _won't_ get away with this!" "Yeah, Light is still out there!" Fluffball glared.

The evil tyrant laughed, "That magic screw-up? I drained every last bit of life out of her, I wouldn't be surprised if she's some Timberwolves dinner."

Fluffball gasped as she embraced her mother and father.

Radiant Hope sneered, "It's time to get the show on the road with _these_ two." Pointing at Sombra and Celestia, she used her magic to bring the two captured royals to the ground.

Walking towards the door she said, "Let's take this outside for the world to see!"

Light gasped, "We got to get to Canterlot now! Or she'll hurt my parents or worse!"

Fluttershy gulped, "But what's the plan?" Discord snapped his fingers and the three had army hats on. "The plan," he said, "Is to free the ponies in the cage and stop that mare."

Snapping his fingers, they were off.

* * *

 _ **Short, I know and sorry. I didn't realize that the story was already up to 23 chapters with over 2,267 views!? I'm so happy!**_


	25. Love Conquers All

"Ladies and gentle colts!" Radiant said in a booming voice, "We are all here today to witness what happens when a mare steals her stallion!"

Bursting the bubbles, Radiant first shot a ray of magic at Celestia. Celestia cried out as Radiant slowly extracted magic from her.

"Celestia!" Sombra cried out.

Light, Discord, and Fluttershy poofed at the scene as they slowly and carefully managed to get to the cage.

"Light!" said the ponies in astonishment.

Discord snapped his fingers as the door opened. Screwball ran to her father. "Thank Celestia you're here!" she smiled.

"No time for mushy stuff my little abomination," Discord said, "Now where's Sombra and Celestia?"

The ponies pointed at the scene.

Light gasped as she saw her mother wincing in pain. "Radiant Hope," Sombra cried, "Stop this! It's me you want!"

Surprisingly, she stopped and threw Celestia on the ground in chains. Then zooming towards Sombra she growled, "Yes, after all _you_ are the stallion who didn't return my love!"

She blasted her horn at him and knocked him to the ground. "Hope that was the past!" he cried, "Why didn't you move on?"

"I did move on!" she cried, "I met Prince Blue Blood and I had _thought_ we fell in love."

She shot a ray at Sombra as he ducked for cover. "I was happy with him!We did everything together! But when I told him I was expecting _his_ child, he just left me!"

Casting a spell on him, she viciously took away Sombra's magic. He cried out as she flapped her wings to get to him.

"No note, no nothing! I didn't know where he had gone! I had thought he left me for another mare and that he didn't love me no more!"

Pinning him down she cried, "I wouldn't have had to have _another_ heart break if you had just returned my love! And now I shall make you go through the heart break, I went through!"

Just as she was about to strike Sombra, she felt something hit her back. She angrily turned around to see Light on her hind legs.

"Light!" Sombra and Celestia cried out.

Radiant let out a scoff before putting Sombra in chains as well. "You _really_ are a pain in my side. It appears that you're stronger than you look." she said.

Light narrowed her eyes, "You have caused pain long enough. I'm ending this."

"You're ending." Radiant started before bursting in laughter. "Do you really think you can stop _me._ I'm the most powerful pony in the world!"

Light grunted, "I've seen better." Radiant Hope raised a brow, "Are you changeling me to a duel?"

"Not what I said. But let's." she said. The two ponies circled each other, their eyes burning with anger.

"Draw!"

Light made anvils fall from the sky to hit Hope. She used her magic to change them into mere bubbles.

"Is that all you got?" she teased. "You asked for it." Light said. She used her magic to make a Manticore appear.

The Manticore roared as it swiped its paw at the mare. Radiant growled as she shrank the Manticore to the size of a Chihuahua.

"It seems you have grown stronger since I sucked the magic out of you. How could you have possibly have gotten some back?" she said to herself.

Light used her magic to turn the floor into quick sand. Taken by surprise Radiant Hope started to sink before flapping her wings to get out and change the floor back to normal.

Radiant Hope shook her head before saying, "Light, we don't half to do this. I will leave your family alone, you could have my son, you could get back at those who have mistreated you in the past and I could rule!"

Light's didn't hesitate for a second as she powered her horn. "I will _never_ let somepony like _you_ rule over Equestria."

Light used her magic to caused eggs to hit her in all directions. Radiant growled as she used a spell to clean herself up. "Had enough?" Light asked.

"That's it!" she cried. She turned to Aurora and grabbed her from her prison. "This is what happens when ponies get in my way!"

She made appear a hammer and make it come down upon the baby. Everypony gasped as it hit the baby girl.

Only instead of a cry, came a squeak. "What!" she said as she got a better look at the baby. Instead it was a fake!

"Looking for somepony?"

Radiant turned to see her son holding Nidra on his back. "Why you little!" she growled as she powered her horn.

Light teleported herself to where Mythic was and managed to get him out of the way in time.

"Aurora!" Light smiled as the alicorn bat-pony flapped her let out a cheerful cry. "So that's why you were out?" Light asked Mythic. "Surprise?" Mythic smiled nervously.

"You will pay!" came Raidiant's voice

Light teleported Aurora into Luna's hooves. When Radiant looked at the two she could sense that each moment they were together, both of their powers grew stronger.

Radiant Hope narrowed her eyes. "You have disobeyed me for the last time!" She shot a red beam at the two.

Everypony cried out as Light and Mythic embraced each other as the beam hit them. When Light and Myth opened their eyes, they saw they were in a golden bubble.

"What?" Radiant said in shock, "That should have made you turn to stone!"

"How is this possible?" Mythic it hit Light. She realized something. Discord, Fluttershy, Mothball, Screwball, Fluffball, and Comet each went through this battle and knew the answer to his question.

"Love." She said.

"What?" Mythic asked. "Our love is what's going to put an end to your mother." Light declared.

Mythic looked at her as they held hooves together. "No more interruptions!" Radiant Hope cried finally breaking the bubble, "This will end!"

"We agree mother!" Mythic replied.

The two stood firmly just hoof steps away from the crazy mare.

"How do we use our love?" he whispered. Light looked at him, "Kiss me." Mythic panicked, "But Light our magic! We could get hurt!"

Light looked into his eyes as Mythic got lost in her eyes. "We won't." she whispered softly as they brushed their lips against each other.

The two locked lips as their horns touched. Magic started coming out from their horns as they started to float in the air.

Radiant shot magic at the couple which only bounced off. "No." she uttered.

Their manes blew in the air as everypony watched the two in the air. The magic from their horn brightened as it zoomed towards Radiant Hope.

"No!" she cried as their magic hit her. Slowly she started to return too normal as the magic left her and returned to its owner. As Radiant Hope changed form, so did Mythic and Light.

Screwball and Fluffball gasped as they started to float in the air again. The colors started to return to Luna and the others. Celestia and Sombra's chains broke off.

The two royals rushed and embraced each other. "Are you ok?" Sombra asked tears coming out. Celestia nodded tears rushing out, "I am now."

The two hugged as the magic started to return to the two. Sombra looked up at the couple and simply just smiled.

* * *

 _ **EEEEEKKKK! That was so intense! But don't go away! There's one chapter left. But I don't want this to end :(**_


	26. Ever After

**_The time has come for the last chapter. I'm just as sad for this story to end but as the old saying goes, 'All good things must come to an end'. I think this is one of the best fanfic's I've written so far!_**

* * *

As everything returned to normal, Light and Mythic started to float back to the ground. Even when they landed, their lips were still locked.

Finally, they pulled back gasping, "Wow!" As Light's friends and family rushed towards her, Mythic was spinning in circles with hearts in his eyes.

"You did it!" Pumpkin cheered.

"Saved the day." Twinkle smiled.

"We're so proud of you." Luna declared.

"Way to go Breezie!" Fluffball cried, flinging her forelegs around her best friend.

Light returned the hug. "Glad to see you're ok." Light said. " _I'm_ glad to see _you_ ok." Fluffball replied.

"You look awesome Light!" the twins said.

Light noticed herself for the first time. Her mane had some new colors in it, flowing, and was even bigger. The tip of her wings was also a different color.

Mythic was still spinning as Zapple Bloom chuckled, "I think you did more than save the world, you made the poor boy all loopy!"

Every pony laughed as Light went to her coltfriend. She put her hooves on his shoulders to stop him from spinning. Mythic snapped back to the real world only to be lost in her beautiful eyes and forever flowing mane.

"You look beautiful." he sighed looking at her new look. "You don't look to bad yourself." she replied.

Mythic looked at himself to see too, that his mane had some new colors, was flowing, and that the tip of his horn had different colors.

"I'm proud of you young Light."

The two looked up at Luna. "Although you used your magic against your father and Radiant Hope offered a deal, you didn't lose sight of the love for your family, your friends, and," Luna added with a wink, "the love for your coltfriend."

Mythic laughed nervously. "Princess of the Night...I know I did wrong but I know what is right now. I'll be the best pony there is and I'll even work as your personal servant!"

Luna let out a laugh, "My Mythic, you are paranoid." The ponies laughed as Luna used her magic to let Mythic hold baby Aurora Slumber. The alicorn bat-pony giggled as she looked up at Mythic.

The laughing stopped as Sombra stepped before the couple with Celestia standing behind him. Luna took Aurora back as Mythic gulped. Sombra looked between the two as there was silence.

Light nudged Mythic forward a little as Sombra looked down at him. "You have saved my daughter, my family, and Equestria. Thank you." he said sticking out his hoof.

Mythic was unsure of what to do. He looked around as the ponies nodded. Placing his hoof into the king's, Mythic was shocked as Sombra pulled him into a hug but slowly returned the hug back.

When they were done, Celestia and Sombra looked at their daughter. There was a moment of silence before the three ponies embraced each other.

Tears flowed out from the three. Celestia kissed her daughter's forehead as Sombra tightened their hug. Pulling back Light cried, "Oh daddy, mommy, I'm so sorry for my actions last week."

"It's ok Light," Celestia said pushing some hair away from Light's face, "We forgive you."

Sombra wiped away a tear as he lifts Light's chin, "I'm sorry too. I hope you could forgive _me_. I love you."

Light threw her forelegs around her parent's neck. "I forgive you. I love you too!" she smiled.

It was a heartwarming moment for every pony. Then a noise occurred making every pony turn their heads to the noise. Their lying on the ground was a broken, beaten down Radiant Hope.

Every pony bristled in an attack formation. But Mythic and Light had the same idea as they approached her. Radiant opened her eyes and flinched as she looked up at them.

Radiant Hope's eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry! I didn't think there was any other way but I see the wrong of my past. I hope you could forgive me."

She sobbed for a few moments before Light said, "Radiant Hope, you have done wrong and you almost killed me and my parents."

Locking eyes with the mare, Light softened her tone, "But you have seen the error of your ways and I expect you to be good from now on."

Holding out her hoof she said, "I forgive you." Radiant looked up and slowly put her hoof on Light's. Light brought Radiant Hope to her feet.

Radiant looked at her full-grown son. "Son, Mythic, I especially hope _you_ could forgive me. You have been a good son but I wasn't a good mom and I hope you could forgive me."

Mythic had never seen his mom so helpless and so full of sorrow and regret that it made a tear come to his eye.

"Mom, I forgive you." he said as he wrapped his hooves around his mother. Radiant Hope returned the hug giving him the proper love she should have given him all these years.

Starry Burst was crying before she stopped to say, "Hey you know what this calls for?"

The ponies laughed as Pinkie Pie cried, "A 'I Forgive You/Coming Together' PARTY!"

* * *

Canterlot castle had more ponies there, even more than what came at the Gala!

Vinyl and Octavia played their music as ponies mingled and danced. At one side of the floor, Aurora, Crystine, Enchanter, Coco, and Blitz Strike were sitting together having baby fun as Twilight and Flash watched over them.

Luna and Supernova were close by and were dancing together. Celestia and Radiant Hope were talking together as Sombra approached the two.

"Hi there Sombra. Where have you been?" Radiant greeted. Celestia and Sombra exchanged glances as Sombra said, "Well you see, I had to go somewhere and I just _happened_ to bump into some pony while talking to Sir Discord. He has something to say."

" _Sir Discord?_ " Radiant repeated. She gasped as she could not believe her eyes. A stallion came out from behind Sombra. His hair was a soft baby gold, his mane was a brilliant coat of white, and he was wearing the bow tie Radiant had given to him.

Celestia backed away slowly towards Sombra as Radiant Hope uttered, "Blueblood?"

The stallion nodded. "Where in _Equestria_ have you been? Why do you even dar-" she began to say as he put a hoof up to stop her.

Looking at her he said, "My dearest, I am _so sorry_ for how I left without no note. I left that night because I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Then I had gotten called by the Princesses and by the time I returned to where I left you and you weren't there!"

He desperately looked at her as he grabbed her hoof. "I searched and searched but you were nowhere to be found. I felt guilty and had thought you moved onto another stallion. Then when Sombra told me where you were, I _had_ to come and talk to you. I don't want to lose you without a fight!"

A tear came to her eye as she uttered, "So you _didn't_ want to go with another mare?" He shook his head, "I would _never_ want to be with any other mare. Only you."

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, plea in his eyes. Radiant nodded her head as she asked, "Can _you_ forgive me? For being so foolish?"

He placed his hoof on her cheek and whispered, "I do." The two kissed deeply but passionately. Their time away from each other was long overdue. She swore never to doubt him ever again.

* * *

Celestia and Sombra were walking through the garden. They stopped in front of a flower arch. The two used their magic to pull out a golden scroll and hang it on the arch.

"Always." they said together as they gave a passionate kiss to each other. When they were done, Celestia asked, "So how do you feel about our daughter's coltfriend?"

"Well the lad isn't exactly what I had in mind." Sombra admitted, "Are they going to move in with us?"

"Well they can't be living in the Everfree Forest." Celestia inquired.

"That's true but he already has my daughter! Next thing you know he'll be asking for the thrown! I should probably get Discord to set him up or something." he said allowed.

"Now Sombra." Celestia said raising a brow.

"I'm just kidding!" Sombra said quickly, "The boy is ok for the most part but my little girl is almost all grown up and I don't want to lose her."

"Aw daddy!"

He looked behind him to see Light coming towards him. She had heard their conversation, not on purpose but because Light and Mythic were also walking together.

She wrapped her forelegs around her father's neck.

"You'll never loose me! I'll always be your little girl." she declared.

Sombra smiled as he returned the hug. No matter how big she got, she would always be his little girl.

As Celestia and Sombra left, Light approached Mythic. Entwinning hooves with each other he used his magic to pluck a sunflower. He used his magic to change it to a rose.

He placed it in her mane as she said teasingly, "You know that's for advanced magic."

Mythic chuckled before dipping her. "Well that type of stuff is for me. Which means _you're_ the one for me."

Light smiled as the two leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

 ** _One word; AWWWWWW! There were a few lose ends to tie up. So are you shocked that Prince Blue Blood from the mirror is Mythic's father?! Anyways let me clear some things up;_**

 _ **Lightning Dash is married to Soaring Cloud Lane (he's the son of Cloud Chaser and Thunder Lane) and they had a son, Blitz Lane Dash. Which is why RD's family wasn't their.**_

 _ **Twinkle, the twins, Pumpkin, and Starry Burst were in Canterlot going to visit Light, when Radaint Hope turned into Raging Flare Hope.**_

 ** _Yes I will be adapting this to an audio drama on my Youtube page (Snoopy7c7)_**

 ** _Thank you all for the support for this fanfic and I hope you all have enjoyed it._**

 ** _Oh, and they all lived Happily Ever After...for now that is~_**


End file.
